


My Thoughts Exactly

by aplacetoland



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Art School, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Professor Erwin Smith, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Student Levi Ackerman, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Erwin Smith, professor & student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland
Summary: In a world where one can hear their soulmate's thoughts, college student Levi Ackerman has never experienced it, and doesn't believe his soulmate will be nearing him any time soon. He's too busy trying to figure out why Professor Erwin Smith knows exactly what to say in response to his comments to get under his skin. It's almost as if he's a mind-reader. For Levi, at least.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 170
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! In another burst of muse to write these boys, I've decided to hop on the train for soulmate AUs. I'm not sure if this has been done before, but I saw this idea floating around somewhere on Instagram and I've been itching to try it since. I'm not sure who came up with it, but if someone happens to know, please let me know, and I'll credit them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work as much as I did writing this chapter. Enjoy, and don't be afraid to leave a comment below. (-:
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited.

“Levi!” Isabel screeched as the door to Levi’s dorm room flew open vigorously, knocking over a couple of books on the shelf in the process, causing one of Farlan’s snow-globes to hit the carpeted floor with a thud. “Let me see your schedule!”

Levi didn’t bat an eyelash from where he was seated at his desk – In fact, he hadn’t even looked Isabel’s way. He was by far much too used to her boisterous personality and abrupt characteristics to react.

Farlan, on the other hand, wasn’t impressed. “Isabel! You almost broke my snow-globe!”

“Shut your yap! I’ll buy you another.” She said, blowing some red hair from her eyes as she tried to squeeze in the seat next to Levi. “Leviiii, let me see your schedule!”

“We’ve gotten the e-mail just five minutes ago, and you’re already here.” Levi said, turning his stare from his computer screen to glance at one of his closest friends.

“Desperate times, desperate measures.” She grinned at him. She was smaller than Levi’s five foot and two inch stature, so they could easily fit in the chair together. “C’mon! Show me, show me, show me—”

“Don’t you wanna see my schedule?” Farlan complained, putting his globe back onto the shelf with a slight ‘hmph’.

“ _No._ I _obviously_ just came for Levi, and wasn’t going to ask you _at all._ ” Isabel bickered in return, sarcasm filtering through her tone.

Levi didn’t fight the urge to roll his eyes. Despite the cold shoulder, he loved his friends. He’d never admit that out loud, but it was shown through his actions. Like the lunch he always surprised Isabel with, or cleanliness he always kept in the dorm for both Farlan and he. That might’ve just been because he was a neat freak, or at least that’s what he blamed it on.

Isabel and Farlan have been soulmates ever since they were kids. Meaning, they could hear each other’s thoughts – That’s how it was supposed to work, at least. Levi wouldn’t know, because he hadn’t met his yet. He didn’t expect to meet them anytime soon, either. He didn’t see it as something particularly phenomenal. Isabel and Farlan were soulmates, and they weren’t even together romantically. They were like brother and sister, platonically bound, and had welcomed Levi into their little family the first day they had met him at college.

They’ve been as close as crossed fingers ever since.

“How dare you think that!” Isabel gasped.

“Hey! I can’t help my thoughts! Stop invading!”

“It isn’t _my_ fault!” She proclaimed.

“Will you two quit it?” Levi snapped gently, changing tabs on his computer to where his schedule was ready. “Here’s my schedule.”

Isabel’s eyes widened in wonder, and she turned towards the computer screen. Farlan bent down on the other side of Levi, looking over his classes.

“Aw, man. We have, like, nothing together!” Isabel huffed.

“To be fair, Isabel, I’m an Art Major. Art and Psychology don’t exactly mix.” Levi commented.

“Psychology _is_ an art.” She complained.

“Hey, some of our classes end the same time, though. We could catch lunch on Thursdays.” Farlan pointed out.

She hummed to herself softly, though paused in silence as her pupils stopped at one spot on the screen. “No way!”

Levi glanced to her.

Farlan heard her thoughts (obviously), and turned to find where Isabel was looking. “Holy shit.”

Levi only blinked. “What?” He asked.

“You have Professor Smith! Professor Erwin Smith!” She said, in a mix of jumbled emotions.

He didn’t quite understand and continued to stare at her. “Okay. And?”

“Dude, he’s like… An actual hardass.” Farlan stated.

“So am I.” Levi replied.

“That’s the problem!” Isabel shrieked as she stood from the chair, taking ahold of Levi’s shoulders and shaking him. “Levi!”

“Christ—Isabel, calm the fuck down.” He said, pushing her off of him. “I’ve had bad teachers before.”

“Yeah, but, he’s like, the worst! He grades everyone so harshly. I mean, Historia came out a new person after his Contemporary Art History class. She grew a freakin’ backbone because of him!” She stated.

“Why did you choose him?” Farlan asked.

Levi gave a vague shrug. “I just needed to fill up the rest of my credits. It’s our last year. Who gives a shit?”

“You’re asking for Hell, Levi.” Isabel sighed, pausing briefly to make up her mind about something else.

“You’re really thinking about milkshakes right now?” Farlan asked.

“What? I want one…” She huffed.

“All right, fine. I haven’t eaten yet today, anyway.” He looked to Levi. “You wanna come?”

“No, thanks.” Levi said, changing tabs to go back to what he was previously working on.

“You sure?” She asked him.

“I’m good.” He reassured. “We’ll catch lunch Thursday. Like Farlan said.”

“All right.” Isabel sighed softly. “Come on, Farlan, I know you’ve been craving strawberry…”

As Isabel and Farlan left, the door swung shut, and Levi’s mouse clicked back to his schedule tab. His stare hovered over _Professor Erwin Smith_ properly, and he wondered what exactly he signed up for this time. He knew from online reviews that he was hard – But Levi liked the challenge.

He simply had no idea how much of a challenge this was going to be.

* * *

“Levi! Hey—Levi, wait up!”

Levi turned his shoulder to the familiarity of Eren’s voice, pausing in his steps on the pavement to allow the brown-haired boy to catch up to him.

“Eren,” Levi greeted, a hint of fondness in his tone as the taller but younger male approached. “You’ve grown.”

“And you’ve shrunk.” Eren grinned, shouldering Levi gently as he approached. Levi remembered the shy and scared freshman, and Eren certainly wasn’t that first-year anymore. He had obviously grown, matured, and possibly learned quite a bit. Levi had been hopeful for a while that Eren and he were linked somehow – But it had been revealed months later, when his cousin, Mikasa, transferred to Queens Community College, that Eren and she were soulmates. Levi had prompted Mikasa to apply for QCC, seeing as the college she was going to previously was a pain in the ass to commute to, and quite frankly, a waste of money.

 _Way to fuck yourself in the ass_ , Levi had thought to himself at the time.

“I see the height jokes haven’t haltered. You’re only in your second year of college, and you’re already a cocky son of a bitch.”

“I learn from you.” Eren replied with a chuckle. “What class are you on your way to?”

“History of Asian Art.” Levi stated. “With Professor Smith.”

“No way! I signed up for that, too.”

“Good to know. I heard this Smith’s a pain in the ass.” Levi commented. Eren and he had easily bonded, seeing as both of them had gone into art majors.

“Well, we’ll suffer together. C’mon.” Eren said, nudging Levi along playfully to where the lecture hall was located.

When Eren and Levi had stepped inside, the class was already relatively packed, but no teacher was to be seen. Levi was used to this by his senior year – Sometimes teachers didn’t even show up.

With the only few seats being left towards the front, Eren and Levi situated themselves in the second row towards the left, depositing their bookbags and whatnot next to their seats as they flopped down into their chairs.

“We’re almost late to class, and he isn’t even here yet. That’s kind of a surprise, from what I’ve heard of him.” Eren stated.

Levi huffed a chuckle. “Kid, you have no idea. By the time you’re in my year of college, you’ll only have seen half of the teachers you signed up with.”

Eren smiled at that and started to take out his utensils. Levi only brought his computer.

Just a minute after the class was supposed to start, the lecture hall doors opened, and down the middle row headed a magnificent head of blonde hair. The man must have been about six foot two, with a clean row of muscles seemingly hiding under his button-up shirt and blazer. Every student looked up, aside from Levi, as the professor made his way down to the middle of the room and set his things down onto his desk.

“What can you all tell me about the history of Asian art?” His voice had come out just as deep as anyone would have expected it to. It fit his figure well, and it had just barely prompted Levi’s eyes to turn up to his new professor.

 _What an asshole._ Levi thought to himself. _Starting out his lecture like a grade-school classroom._

As if on cue, the professor’s eyes landed directly onto Levi’s. Levi didn’t move an inch. “Anything?” He rose a brow. “What about the history of Asia?”

 _Everyone obviously knows something, dipshit. They just don’t want to raise their hand because of your intimidation tactics._ Levi thought once again, turning his eyes to his computer to open up a virtual notebook, praying it’d be filled with something by the end of this class.

“My name is Professor Erwin Smith,” He stated, only allowing his eyes to linger a second longer upon Levi, before grazing bright blue irises over the rest of the class. “And I want you to know now that this isn’t going to be one of your classes that you’ll have the ability to slack off in. You’ll have to participate.” He paused, before continuing. “A lot of you might even have regret taking this class as well – I’ll have you know one thing… If you begin to regret, you’ll dull your future decisions and let others make choices for you.”

 _Inspirational._ Levi huffed quietly to himself, though he kept the sarcasm within his deep and inner thoughts.

Professor Smith looked to him again, and this time Levi glanced up, an eyebrow raised in his direction.

_What the fuck is he looking at?_

“You’ll just have to make the best of it.” Professor Smith stated after an awfully long bout of silence. “Shall we begin?”

He glanced away once more, and for the first time in a while, Levi felt small underneath someone else’s stare. He wasn’t about to let that continue.

* * *

“And it’s also true that in Hinduism,” Professor Smith continued, changing the slide to another graphic photograph of Hindu art, “That while it is a belief in many deities, Hindus often choose one to follow.” He halted in his words and glanced at the watch on his wrist with a gentle sigh. “All right. That’ll be it for today. We’ll pick up on this next time.”

As students began to pack up, his voice rang throughout the hall once more, causing nearly every one of them to pause instead.

“And for your assignment for next week—I’d like you all to write a paper on the Hindu Deities Shiva and Vishnu combined. The assignment will be posted under your portal.” He said, glancing around at his class. “Have a wonderful week, everyone.”

Packing resumed, and everyone was out of the lecture hall before Levi could count to ten.

“Hey—You hungry?”

“Sort of.” Levi replied, closing his laptop screen.

“You wanna go get ramen?” Eren offered. “Mikasa and I were going to go for lunch.”

Levi shook his head. “No thanks. I got instant noodles at the dorm.”

“All right. Well, come out with us sometime.” Eren said, bringing his bookbag over his shoulder.

“Maybe.” He replied, though he glanced to Eren with a hint of a smile. “See you later, kid.”

“See you.” Eren beamed in return and squeezed past Levi’s chair to leave the lecture hall.

Once Levi was packed, he nearly stood before—

“What’s your name?”

Levi glanced up to Professor Smith, expression blank. He didn’t answer.

“Well, I ought to learn my student’s names one way or another. Can I ask yours?”

“Does one student name matter amongst numbers?” Levi asked sarcastically.

Professor Smith rose a brow. “It seems as if you are heavily unamused with my class structure.”

“Not unamused, Smith. Disappointed.” Levi sat up a bit, glaring up at his instructor.

“Disappointed?”

“Your information is lacking.” Levi replied.

“How so?”

“For starters, your description of Hinduism was poorly structured. You said that their decision of one deity was a choice—It’s not. It’s a preference.” Levi huffed, bringing a hand through his straight black strands, which only fell back into his face. “And you also said that it was polytheistic, without failing to describe the fact that all the beliefs are manifestations under a single unity.”

Professor Erwin rose a brow. “You seem educated within the arts of Asia.”

“Religion isn’t an art, professor. It’s a belief.” Levi exhaled.

“Are you Hindu?”

“No.” Levi rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. I answered your question.”

“No, you didn’t.” Professor Smith replied.

Levi squinted a bit. _Is this dipshit for real?_

“You never told me your name.”

“Levi.”

“Just Levi?”

“Ackerman.” He responded emotionlessly.

“I sense a lack of respect within you, Levi.”

_What are you, Obi-Wan?_

“And while I don’t particularly ask for it, I do expect it.” The professor replied. “After all, I am your teacher.”

Levi remained nonchalant. He knew Smith was right, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud. _Guess I could be less of an asshole, but that wouldn’t be as fun._ “All right, Smith.” He tilted his head just slightly. “You got it.”

“Thank you.” Erwin smirked just a tad. “I’d also keep quiet if I were you, Mr. Ackerman. A mouth like yours could get you into trouble.” He said lowly, now standing directly in front of Levi’s desk, his shadow hovering over his student’s chair.

Levi stared up at him, and then, without a word, grabbed his bag and stood from his chair, barely giving Professor Smith a glance goodbye as he rushed out of the lecture hall. That was enough tension to make Levi’s head throb, and he wasn’t looking forward to next week’s lecture in the slightest.

The breeze of wind that offered fresh air outside of the lecture hall was a welcome one as it relinquished over Levi’s skin. He had begun to feel claustrophobic inside of Smith’s classroom, his instructor stirring all kinds of _no_ within Levi’s gut.

* * *

Coffee wasn’t one of Levi’s saving graces like the rest of his college students, but tea was. And so when Isabel groaned, whined and wailed to Levi about, as she put it, “getting off his stupid butt and going outside for once,” Levi agreed on one condition – That whatever low-grade, college level coffee shop they were visiting this time, it better have tea.

“Don’t worry,” Isabel beamed as Levi pulled on a black pair of leather boots, “We’ll go to your favorite place. Maybe you can enjoy yourself a little.”

The little bakery at the corner across campus was definitely Levi’s favorite place – Because there was (what Levi thought was revolting) a Starbucks on campus, most of the college students visited there as opposed to the family-owned sweet shop that was full of calmer middle-aged groupings and seniors in the early morning. Besides, they made great tea, and Levi would rather sit there than spend another minute on campus.

“So I was thinking,” Isabel said, swinging her feet in the chair she was sitting in, where the trio had situated themselves by the window in a comfortable booth, “When we all have a little more free time, we can take a ride into the city.”

“And do what, exactly?” Levi questioned playfully.

“Come on, Levi, there’s so much to do! Didn’t you want to see a play?”

“Unfortunately, with dorming prices soaring, my wallet’s officially on hold for anything that includes _entertainment_.” Levi explained.

“Maybe we can save up.” Farlan suggested. “Or find something else to do.”

“Cheapest tickets are eighty dollars for shit seats.” Levi exhaled. “Let’s find something else for now.”

“Okay, well…” Isabel hummed in thought. “What about the park? You love Central Park.”

“When it’s warm.” Levi responded. “I don’t know if trekking in cold weather is going to be all that fun, Isa.”

She rolled her eyes. “Okay, well—There’s gotta be something! We can try that new churro place Farlan was talking about—”

As Isabel babbled on about areas to visit and the friends to spend a day, the door to the coffee shop swung open with a soft _jingle_ of the opening bell. Levi had been facing the door whereas Isabel and Farlan’s side had their backs turned, and his grip on his teacup tightened as Erwin Smith stepped up to the register.

 _Son of a fuckin’ bitch._ Levi thought dreadfully.

“What can I get for you today?” Marco, one of the baristas, smiled much too kindly at Erwin. He had worked here for a while, perhaps the most genuine, and although Levi didn’t conversate with him often, this was a territory he did not want Erwin to corrupt.

“Oh! Or we could go to the Natural History Museum…” Isabel continued to suggest.

“That’s fine.” Levi finally said, avoiding all eye contact with Erwin.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah. Let’s go to the museum. That sounds fine.” Levi rose his tea to his lips, grumbling into his cup.

“Well, at least we all finally agree on something.” Farlan smiled slightly, though he had a feeling Levi agreed just to get Isabel to stop talking. “You okay, Levi?”

Just in time for Farlan to say his name, Erwin turned around after ordering, and a solid crystalline stare was instantly glued to Levi. Levi couldn’t help the annoyance that flushed throughout his body, and as a form of a _fuck you_ , he stared right back at him, eyes fierce and demanding.

_Say something first, Smith. I dare you._

Erwin’s lips played into a seemingly knowing smile. “Mr. Ackerman.”

Isabel and Farlan jumped at the direction of his voice towards them, and both turned their heads to where Levi had been looking.

“Smith.” Levi responded calmly, despite his insides flaring like a newly lit match.

“I didn’t expect to see you here. I feel as if most students remain on campus.” Erwin said.

“Not all of us are hermits.” Levi replied.

“I mean—” Isabel laughed nervously, “Levi, you’re, like, the biggest hermit we know.”

Levi glared over at her. She shrunk in her seat.

“Well, that’s all right. The more you hermit, the faster you get my paper done, isn’t that right, Mr. Ackerman?”

“It’s finished.” Levi stared right back at Erwin.

He seemed slightly perplexed. “Oh?”

 _Yes, asshole. Not every fucking person on this planet procrastinates._ Levi stared intently instead of saying anything.

“Well, wonderful. If you’ve truly finished, send it to me when you return home. I can start editing your paper nice and early. In fact, I find I don’t procrastinate one bit either, Mr. Ackerman, as you haven't with your paper.” Erwin smirked just a tad.

Levi didn’t know how to respond at first. Erwin was fucking with him, some way or another, and Levi didn’t like it. In fact, he fucking hated it. 

“Have a good night.” Erwin said collectively, before turning back to the counter to grab his to-go coffee and leaving the premises, much thanks from Levi’s wishes.

“Holy shit, dude, he’s scary as hell.” Farlan let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Please don’t tell me you’re already on his bad side.”

Levi didn’t respond.

“Oh—No, Levi, c’mon, I warned you!” Isabel frowned.

“Doesn’t matter. Guy was an asshole from the start. I didn’t even have to say anything to him, and he already hated me.” Levi grumbled. His tea had run cold. He fished for his wallet in his pocket and threw a five on the surface of the table for his drink. “I’m going back to campus. See you guys later.”

His friends watched as Levi exited the coffee shop, flustered and irritated.

* * *

Levi read over his paper for what must have been the hundredth time that night. It was very much so done, and fully edited, even having been read by Eren for certainty, but for some reason, Levi still hesitated to send it to Erwin. He had no reason to worry about disappointing Smith—For fuck’s sake, he hated the guy already. Despite not seemingly entirely perfect at his job, Levi was pretty sure Erwin was really, _really_ fucking with him. The man might’ve only been in his late twenties, but he was well-read, and easily educated.

There was a catch, somewhere. Either way, he annoyed the living Hell out of Levi.

“Fuck this shit,” He growled to himself as he opened up a tab for gmail. Farlan was fast asleep in his bed, and so the only light in the room was the luminescent white that fanned across Levi’s pale features. He was back at his desk once again, laptop sitting in front of him where he sat. His sharp chin and steady pupils were heightened, and yet he felt exhausted, the light boring into his very, _very_ tired eyes.

Fingers gliding across the trackpad, Levi attached the document PDF of his paper into the email, and subjected his virtual letter to be named, ‘Early Hindu Assignment’. But it wasn’t sarcastic enough, and so after attaching it, Levi headed straight to the textbox, and his fingers betrayed him as he began to type a message out to his newfound professor.

> Hope this exceeds your expectations, Smith.  
>  Levi Ackerman. 

Pressing send, Levi hummed in content as the anger washed away. He glanced at the time. Nearly midnight. He had to be up early for class tomorrow, and so he left his laptop open as he stood from his seat. Stretching out his arms a bit, he let a couple of joints crack and pop before opening up his neat dresser drawer and grabbing a pair of comfortable clothes to rest in. Gathering everything he needed, he had entered his bathroom (Farlan and he received one with their dorm, thankfully, for Levi couldn’t bear to handle the community showers another year) and had been about twenty minutes before exiting again, welcoming the cool air against his skin after a hot shower. Washed up and ready for bed, he approached his laptop to shut it, but fingertips halted at the ‘x’ at the corner of his screen when he spotted a reply from Erwin already.

Clicking on **Re: Early Hindu Assignment** , Levi’s blood boiled at the sight of Erwin’s response.

> Thanks. -S  
>  Sent from my iPhone.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Levi slammed his laptop shut as he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper, bringing his hands over his face in frustration.

“Sent from my fuckin’ iPhone,” He grumbled to himself, and plopped down into his bed, closing his eyes and praying for sleep to distract himself from the infuriation he felt towards Professor Erwin Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! Thank you so much for the support and comments last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. :-)
> 
> Unbeta'd, unedited.

“Mr. Ackerman—May I see you after class?”

Levi had taken an abundance of precautions to make certain he had not stared, as they would say, directly into the eyes of the beast. Frankly, with this only having been his second session with Erwin Smith and his third encounter, Levi wanted to keep the chit-chat short and sweet, with perhaps a hint of derision and a taste of mockery. Still, it was short and sweet. His agenda to do so was cumbersome, however, for Smith was, in fact, his professor, and he had to see him every week whether he kicked and fought or not. So when his name fell yet again from his professor’s lips, Levi adjusted his mind from the contents of his computer to the man standing at the front of the classroom.

He simply nodded at Smith, loathing the amount of attention he was receiving from other students, wishing a silent, _He could have done that more privately._

When Erwin shifted back to his lesson, Eren leaned in close to Levi, keeping his voice down. “He knows your name?”

“Now he does.” Levi replied. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Kind of does.” Eren whispered. “It’s only been one lesson.”

“Do you want my Social Security, too? Anything else to cure the nosiness?” He bit back in a friendly manner. _Do I even know my social security? 043–72–_

“Are you boys finished?”

Levi and Eren halted in their seats, and yet again, Professor Smith was looking in Levi’s direction. Although Eren had been a culprit as well, Levi seemed to be the only one with purpose.

“Yes, professor. Sorry.” Eren apologized, but Levi brought his stare away instead.

 _It’s not like the rest of this lecture hall isn’t already pulling up side-tabs for Netflix. Use your head, Smith._ Levi thought to himself, and although the sarcasm in his brain could be distracting, he couldn’t help but ponder what exactly Erwin wanted to speak with him about.

The lesson concluded swifter than Levi’s desire for it to, and he hung back while the rest of the class exited the building.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Eren asked, but Levi shook his head. Eren contemplated but left anyhow, leaving it to be just he and Professor Smith.

Levi stepped up to Erwin’s desk with an appearance of disinterest, hoping for something useful out of this.

“Mr. Ackerman,” Erwin gave a smile, one gentler than the rest he had been offered previously. “Why don’t we talk in my office? There’s another class after mine, I would like to avoid interruption.”

Levi nodded.

Truth be told, in Levi’s head, he was expecting Erwin to have one of the finer offices, loaded with plants and glass-window walls, pristine black marble furniture and a name-tag that read something along the lines of ‘MR. DOUCHEBAG.’ But it wasn’t. In fact, Levi had followed Erwin out the building and into another on campus, down the stairs and along the floors of a poorly carpeted hallway. The temperature easily dropped with entrance to the basement, and although Levi didn’t mind, it was an addition to what Levi continuously convinced himself of Erwin’s ‘intimidation tactics’. His professor paused at one of the last doors towards the end, sliding his keys out of his pocket and twisting it into the keyhole.

“Not exactly ideal, but it’s quiet.” Erwin said, gently pushing the door open and flicking on the lights, allowing Levi to enter first.

Levi examined his surroundings as he stepped in. It was carpeted, just like the hallway, but this carpet looked much newer and cleaner. His desk was a normal desk, oak brown and gently chipped away at some corners, but clean and tidy. Generic steel-cut cups of QCC pens and pencils, post-it notes, and a bin full of what looked like ungraded papers. Nonetheless, it was neat, and Levi observed in silent respect.

“Please, Levi, sit down.”

 _Levi._ He chose not to think about why Erwin would call him by his first name in private.

Levi sat down within the cushioned chair in front of Erwin’s desk, ceasing his observations to finally bring his attention to his professor.

“You’re wondering why I brought you here.” Erwin commented, and now that Levi had properly surveyed the room, he was able to see now that Smith had taken off his blazer, leaving him in his usual button-up and a pair of khaki pants. The broadness of his shoulders were nearly straining underneath the fabric, and Levi stared quite shamelessly for a second or two before averting his stare back to Erwin’s face.

 _As anyone would._ Levi thought silently.

“You seem calmer than the first time we conversated.” Erwin pointed out.

“Why am I here?” Levi asked blatantly. “So we can both save each other some time.”

Erwin leaned back in his seat. “I finished grading your paper.”

Levi rose a brow. _Am I going to be able to see it, or are you going to make me wait until the rest of the class’s is finished?_

Erwin smiled a bit. “I can show you it now, if you’d like.”

“Please.” Levi said plainly.

Opening up his right desk drawer, Erwin pulled out a manilla folder and brought out of it a printed version of what Levi assumed was his paper.

_I know I’m a shit writer, so you can skip the degrading if you want to just hand it over._

“Other students e-mailed me their papers early as well.” Erwin explained. “A little less than half the class.”

Levi watched as Erwin slid his paper over to him.

“Yours was perhaps the best one so far.”

Levi blinked. He reached over, taking his essay into his hands and staring at the grade written elegantly at the top of the page.

_93._

“Is this a joke?” He asked his professor.

“Do I look like I’m laughing?” Erwin asked. “I’m not saying your essay was perfect—”

_Of course it wasn’t. Perfection is a matter of opinion._

“But it impressed me. You appear to be very well informed, Levi. Have you ever considered taking up journalism?”

“No.”

“Not at all?”

Levi shook his head.

“Well—What would you like to do?” Erwin asked.

Sighing near-absently, Levi left his paper in his lap to look over the comments later. “Why?”

“I’m simply curious.” Erwin justified.

He almost rolled his eyes. _You’re going to laugh._

Erwin tilted his head. “Are you that ashamed to tell me?”

“I’m not ashamed.” Levi snapped gently. “I want to become a tattoo artist.”

“Ah.” Erwin nodded.

He squinted. “You think it’s ridiculous.”

“No, I don’t. You should follow your passions.” Erwin replied.

Levi waited for a catch and scoffed when there wasn’t one.

“Are you disappointed in my response, Levi?”

 _Confused, more like it._ Levi thought. “A lot of people would say otherwise.”

Erwin chuckled softly. It was deep and silky, tempting to bring Levi in, but he refused. He stayed taut in his chair. “You should relax.” He advised his student. “You think too much.”

Levi paused, staring harshly at Erwin. “What?”

His professor seemed to have realized himself and shook his head instead. “My apologies, Levi. I brought you here to talk about your paper. Other matters can wait.”

_Other matters? What is he talking about?_

“Well, you gave me my paper.” Levi said. _And your quest to turn me into a writer has failed._

“I simply wanted to let you know how impressed I was.” Erwin responded.

“With all due respect, professor, you’re nosy.” Levi responded coldly.

“Can you blame me?” Erwin asked, but Levi didn’t quite understand.

“If that’s all,” Levi went to stand from his chair, essay in hand, “I have to meet with some friends.”

The blond appeared almost hurt, ready to say something else to persuade Levi to stay, but instead, he simply nodded. “All right. See you next week.”

Levi left the office, feeling perhaps more puzzled than he had been from the start.

* * *

“I don’t get it.” Levi swirled his spoon around the contents of his cup, boring into his tea like it would yet again give him answers. He exhaled and set it aside, moving to lay back upon the blanket that he, Farlan and Isabel had thrown onto the grass. Their lunch today was a picnic on campus. It was relatively warm out, comfortable enough without a jacket, and Isabel suggested they grab contents for sandwiches and stuff their faces on the community lawn. It was one of the only times during the week they were actually free at the same time, and Levi cherished the moments he could spend time with his closest familiars. “It’s as if he knows precisely what to say to piss me off.”

“That’s what a lot of people say about him.” Farlan chuckled, coating one of his bread slices in peanut butter. “It also didn’t help that you started off on his bad side.”

“What does he say to you?” Isabel asked.

“He just knows how to respond. It’s creepy as fuck.” Levi explained. “Except for today. He was trying to make amends, or something.”

“Amends?” Farlan tilted his head.

Levi nodded, watching as Isabel shoveled in honey maple turkey slices and provolone. “He was asking me about my future job. Complimenting my paper.”

“Did you at least say thank you?” Isabel asked playfully, mouth full, and Levi let out an airy chuckle in amusement.

“I left as soon as I could. He was prying.” Levi said. Isabel snagged some of Farlan’s PB&J when he was finished making the sandwich.

“Maybe he was actually trying to be nice, though.” Farlan pointed out.

“I don’t really care.” Levi admitted. “I’m not going to be buddy-buddy with a professor who flips like a switch.”

“Levi, you didn’t wanna be buddy-buddy with us, and now look at us.” Isabel beamed over at who she saw as someone like a brother. "You gave in on us the first week."

Levi looked back at her. “Yeah, well… You guys are different.”

“A softie at heart.” Farlan chuckled.

For that, Levi stole the rest of Farlan’s sandwich, and the trio conversated about the rest of their classes as passerby students filled the air with delightful chatter and already-newfound plans for Christmas break.

* * *

“Levi!” Professor Hange Zoë squealed in affection and enthusiasm as the door to her laboratory was opened, practically throwing herself at her favorite student, an iron grip providing a block to his lungs as she embraced him. Levi had managed the gentlest of laughs, hugging her back just briefly before trying to wiggle out of her grip. She pulled away, goggles at the eyes, the corners of her lips pulled from ear to ear, staring down at Levi in what appeared to be awe.

“Hange,” He greeted, following her into her classroom. “It’s been a while.”

“Of course it’s been a while, I haven’t seen you all summer!” She laughed. “Why didn’t you come sooner?”

“You know, pain-in-the-ass teachers, a shit ton of work.” Levi commented, sliding his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

“Right, right. I like the new eyeliner, by the way. Hey—Do you wanna see what I’m working on?” Hange beamed.

“Do I ever.” Levi said teasingly. “And thanks. Eren picked it out.”

Hange sighed softly. “Eren. How’s he doing? I really wish he had continued in the field of science, you know.”

Hange Zoë. AKA, the world’s most intelligent woman, and perhaps deserving of the World’s Loudest Human Being prize. She was one of Levi’s closest friends aside from Isabel and Farlan, almost like a bigger sister, and he had known her even before his college days. Despite being about seven years older than Levi, they had grown up on the same block, and often times Hange came to babysit for Levi’s mother. She saw first-hand the hardships of Levi’s childhood and his time at home, and their bond had provided Levi with some form of stability in his lifetime. He was more grateful for her than anyone could ever know.

“Yeah. He’s doing well. On his way to graphic-design his little heart out.” Levi said. “He’s excited about a new internship coming up early next year for Microsoft. They want him to design labels for new software they’re releasing.”

“That’s amazing.” Hange smiled at the news. “I’d expect that of him, truly.” She settled her stare on Levi, properly. “How have you been, Levi?”

Levi froze, suddenly feeling his height for once. _How am I? I’m angry. I’m dissatisfied most of the time and Uncle Kenny’s been a stick up my butt since the mid-summer. I’m unhappy and I’m pretty sure I’m going nowhere in life. Also, one of your colleagues have been an on-and-off asshole with me and I can’t decide what he wants._ “Fine. What about you?”

“Great, of course! Because I’ve been developing this!” She grabbed Levi’s wrist and tugged him towards her work desk, laughing. “I’ve been developing pressurized maneuver gear with built-in blades.”

He glanced down at the blueprints in front of him, and then managed a soft laugh. “Blades? For what, Hange?”

“Forget the blades! They’re a bonus. With the right amount of air, for the first time… Well, _ever_ , humans are going to be able to glide in the air!” Hange exclaimed. “Okay, well not ever, but they will be able to voluntarily control it and use it in a mechanized manner.”

“You could just coin the term ‘flying’ at this point.” He teased. “That’s really cool.”

“I know.” She laughed, bringing some strands of auburn brown behind her ear. “I just… Without funding, I can’t really develop it.” She admitted. “And I’ll have to save a ton to get it all out there.”

“Maybe if you bring it up in a presentation, you can apply for a grant.” Levi suggested, overlooking the blueprints once more. “This is impressive, Hange.”

“I suppose so. It’s completely and environmentally clean. Possibly an advantage for the military.” Hange explained. “But… At the same time, how much trouble will I get in for weaponizing developments on student campus?” She laughed sheepishly.

“We’ll figure something out.” He reassured her. “Besides—”

Levi’s words were cut off from his lips when the door to Hange’s lab opened, the two of them turning their heads to whoever had just entered.

“Sorry to bother,” Erwin smiled, halfway into the classroom, a hand paused on the door handle. “I came to drop off those notes you wanted, Hange.”

Levi averted his stare instantly. _Of course you’re here. The one day I wish to avoid you, you’ve miraculously showed up in Hange’s lab._

“Erwin!” Hange grinned. “You’re not a bother! Come on in.”

Levi narrowed his brow towards his friend. He wondered just how close they were.

“Mr. Ackerman, what a pleasant surprise,” Erwin said, “I find we’re running into each other quite a bit.”

Levi remained silent. _Perhaps you’re just following me._

Hange seemed to notice the tension, and turned towards Erwin instead. “The notes?”

“Ah—Yes. Here you are.” He presented the notebook and folder from where they had been tucked into his side, handing it over to her with a cordial smile. “How’s the project been going?”

“Good! Great, actually. Levi and I were just discussing it.” Hange beamed. “The blueprints are actually finished.”

_So, he knows about the project. They must be friends._

“He actually suggested I apply for a grant.” Hange explained, clasping her hands together with an excited smile.

“You should. I think you’d be a viable option for one.” Erwin pointed out.

“I should go.” Levi said suddenly. “See you around, Hange.”

“Don’t be a stranger.” She warned him, and Levi offered her a nod of understanding. She exhaled as he left the room, leaning the small of her back against the counter where her blueprints rested.

“You and Levi seemed to be rather acquainted.” Erwin pointed out, looking down to Hange with a form of friendly affection.

“He’s one of my closest friends.” Hange smiled.

“He doesn’t seem to particularly like me.” Erwin chuckled sheepishly, reaching up to scrub the back of his neck gently with his palm.

“Oh, that’s just Levi. I used to babysit him all of the time. He’d kick, scream and fight me to death, but at the end of the day he’d warm up before I knew it.” She smiled gently at the memory. “Anyhow—Don’t pay any mind to him.”

“Well—He seems to _think_ ill of me as well.” Erwin said, glancing to Hange with a hint of nervousness.

Her smile faltered. “Are you saying…?”

Erwin nodded.

Hange placed a hand against her forehead, standing up a bit straighter in sudden, wiry thought. “Okay.” She said, as if to steady herself. “We need to talk about this.”

* * *

Levi always found himself up during the later hours of the night, or perhaps, the earlier hours of the morning. In this case, morning reigned true at two twenty-four a.m., where Levi was cross-legged upon his mattress, staring into his computer screen once again with his email open. 

A drafted composition of Levi’s message to Erwin was at the corner of his screen, sitting and tempting him to press ‘send’.

> __
> 
> __
> 
> FROM: Levi Ackerman 
> 
> TO: Professor Erwin Smith 
> 
> SUBJECT: **Essay on Hindu Sculpture.**
> 
> Smith,
> 
> Your comments on my paper are flawed. I’m pretty your compliments are sarcastic and your criticism is forced. No more bullshit. I need to know that I’m still the shit writer I’ve always been and receive some evaluation that’s actually going to help me grow.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Levi

Levi grumbled to himself, and turned back to his graded paper that Erwin had given him just days before. _93_. He knew he didn’t deserve it. He might have gotten it done early, but in all his glory and pessimistic nature, the thought of Smith alone irritated the living shit out of him, and he bullshit his way through to get it done. Sticking it in Smith’s face at the bakery probably wasn’t a wise idea, but nonetheless, what’s done was done, and the _93_ he received probably should have been an _80_ or less.

He read over the comments on his paper, squinting through the darkness, straining with the light from his laptop screen.

_Great job, Levi. Your acknowledgement of the formal qualities was detailed and properly placed. It really interconnected your body paragraphs._

_I appreciate you correcting me about Hinduism after class. Don’t be fearful to confront me during the lesson. It’ll challenge the other students._

_Add a little more about the content of the sculptures here – Otherwise, good!_

_You’re educated in Art History and it shows through your writing._

_Can I scan this and show it as an example to the class? I can print them anonymously if you prefer._

_A little bit of your sarcastic thought was placed here. Although I’m charmed by the satire, this is a professional paper. Personality is unfortunately not always welcomed. Keep your words where your mouth is. Continue to think derisively, though._

_Levi, this paper is very, very good. Don’t put yourself down. I look forward to reading more from you. (:_

Levi brought his eyes over one particular comment. _Continue to think derisively._

“Levi?” Farlan poked his head from the blankets of his own bed across the room. “You up?”

“Wide awake.” Levi commented, changing tabs back to his unsent email.

“What’r’y’doing?” He asked sleepily.

“Work.” Levi replied, worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Y’should sleep.” He grumbled, mouth opening wide to let out perhaps one of the most obnoxious yawns Levi’s ever been graced to hear.

He didn’t respond. He read over his unsent email over, and over, and over, and then in a burst of confidence, pressed ‘send’.

“I had a dream about Isabel and you.” Farlan mumbled, near-incoherently.

“Goodnight, Farlan.” Levi replied, closing his laptop screen to get ready for bed.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later when he had awoken, Levi had checked his email first thing for a response. He also changed Erwin’s contact name under his gmail – He couldn’t stand the ‘professor’ title at the front.

> FROM: Smith
> 
> TO: Levi Ackerman
> 
> SUBJECT: **Re: Essay on Hindu Sculpture.**
> 
> Levi,
> 
> Are you always this self-deprecating?
> 
> I fear this might be too complicated to discuss virtually. Why don’t we meet up for coffee today to discuss your paper further in-depth?
> 
> Hope to see you soon,
> 
> -S

No ‘Sent from my iPhone’. Just a genuine message.

Levi wrote back.

> Smith,
> 
> I don’t like coffee.
> 
> I’ll be at the bakery at noon. Don’t be late. I won’t wait for you.
> 
> Levi.

Levi hadn’t specified what bakery exactly, but he was sure somewhere in that big blonde brain of his, Erwin would deduce it was the one he had run into Levi at just days before. _Ymir’s_ , it was called. Levi got along relatively well with the shop owner, and sometimes snuck Historia along here and there so they could ogle at each other. Historia could drool at Ymir over her coffee all day long. But Levi figured Erwin would know which one, anyhow. How could he not? His professor was already genius enough to figure out exactly how to push Levi’s buttons. He was sure he would have no trouble finding him.

He wasn’t even sure if Erwin was free at noon – Whether he was or not, Levi cared little as well, for he planned to go to _Ymir’s_ today, anyway.

He ended up rolling out of bed around eight for his class, and snuck out of the dorm quietly while Farlan was still snoozing underneath his comforter. Class dragged along, and Levi had his email open the entire time, awaiting a possible message in return from Erwin that never came. A student he’d never met before that had chosen to sit next to him probably wouldn’t again after seeing just how frequently Levi bounced his knee under the table that lesson,

It was 11:54 a.m. when Levi stepped into _Ymir’s_ , and Erwin was already there.

Levi paused at the front of the shop, eyes falling upon the back of Erwin’s head. He was facing away from him, in the same chair that Isabel and Farlan had been sitting at, within the booth by the window. Perhaps Levi’s favorite spot.

Erwin had a neat pile of papers out, which he was seemingly grading, marking up the essays like he had done Levi’s, but seemingly in a less graceful way. Levi couldn’t pinpoint it, but the comments on his own essay paper were like scripture. A cappuccino cup sat at safe distance away from his work.

Levi approached the table, glancing down at Erwin.

Erwin looked up, and a soft smile appeared at his lips. “Levi. You came.”

“You’re here early.” Levi replied, slowly moving to take a seat across from Erwin.

“I had the extra time. Figured I’d get some grading out of the way.” He explained, gesturing towards the papers. “Did you bring your essay with you?”

“Forget the essay.” He responded in return, expression blank yet partially vexed. “I have a question.”

Erwin looked to him in curiosity.

 _Stop looking at me with those big, stupid eyes. You asshole._ Levi kept the stare. _Don’t make me feel bad about being rude._

“I apologize.” The blonde replied genuinely.

Levi chose to ignore the apology, rather confused by it, resting one of his arms upon the tabletop. “You treat me differently.” He pointed out. “…Than the rest of your students.”

“That isn’t exactly a question, Levi.” Erwin responded.

Levi stared. “Why?” He asked. “Why are you—” He almost held his tongue and released air through his nostrils in a soft exhale, fingers gently forming a fist. “Such an asshole?”

“You seem to like to use that word to describe me.” He explained.

“Because you are.” Levi countered.

“That’s quite a bold statement to make to your professor, Levi.”

“A professor that calls me by my first name.” He bit back.

“And you call me by my last.” Erwin replied calmly.

 _Asshole, asshole, asshole—_ “Let me see the rest of your papers.”

“What?” Erwin quirked a brow.

Levi didn’t repeat the question. He reached over the table and grabbed one of the finished essays, reading over the grade and comments that were left upon the pages.

“Levi, that is an invasion of privacy—”

“You graded Annie’s an eighty-two.” He set the paper down, a brow risen.

“It’s the grade she received, yes.” Erwin responded, reaching over to gently take it from Levi. Levi let him.

“She’s a good writer.” Levi replied. “I’m not. Maybe she deserved the ninety-three, Professor.”

“Your essay was great, Levi. I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Stop playing games.” He muttered in annoyance. “Give me the grade I deserve.”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I’m not changing it. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Levi said, voice raising slightly.

“What can I get for you, Levi?” Reiner approached, tone bland as he refused to make eye contact with his fellow student in front of him.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, circling the tips of his digits against the bone. He leaned back in his chair briefly. “Black tea. No sugar.”

Reiner hadn’t even written anything down. He took his pad of paper and his pen and returned to the counter, seemingly disinterested. _Ymir’s_ was relatively quiet, anyhow, but Levi and Reiner had never really gotten on the right footing.

“You’re not going to eat?” Erwin asked.

“You’re not my mother.” Levi responded coldly.

“You asked me here, Levi.” He said in turn, closing the folder of papers and setting them aside. Leaning forward, he propped his elbows upon the surface of the tabletop, expression softening as he properly gazed upon his student. “Is something troubling you?”

_Yes. Yes, something’s bothering me. You don’t even realize how half of the shit coming out of your mouth is affecting me. It’s like you know exactly what I’m thi—_

Reiner approached again, and set the pot of tea down with an empty teacup. “Ymir told me to start some for you already. She knew you’d be coming.”

Levi glanced up to him. “She in?”

“Not ‘til later.” Reiner replied, and returned to his job when Levi gave a curt nod.

Levi poured himself a cup, bringing it closer to himself and allowing it to cool off. “Didn’t know you knew Hange.”

“She’s my closest colleague.” Erwin smiled softly. “And perhaps one of my best friends.”

“Me, too.” He responded, tone a tad less harsher than before. “How long?”

“About… Perhaps four years. She got me the job here, at Queens Community.” Erwin explained.

“You must feel like five golden stars.” Levi teased subtly, sarcasm tinging his tone.

Erwin let out a soft chuckle to his comment. Levi loosened up a bit. “It’s actually a good job. Pays well.”

“But?” He awaited a different reply.

“But nothing. I enjoy it a lot. Queens is a nice area, it’s close to the city, and I’ve made a lot of friends during my time here.” Erwin explained.

Levi hummed in response, picking up his beverage with all five fingers from the rim. He took a sip contemplatively. _I guess not everyone’s emotionally distraught._

“I think I’ve found everything I need here, anyway.” Erwin said in addition.

He set his tea down. “So, it’s your lifelong dream to be an Art History teacher.”

Erwin smiled, returning to his cappuccino now that his papers were out of the way. “I actually wanted to join the military.”

Levi turned his stare to Erwin. “Me, too.”

He pulled a face of interest. “Really?”

Levi nodded. “Figured someone would take me if QCC didn’t. Not all that patriotic, though.”

“I understand.” Erwin said, nodding, taking into account what Levi was saying, _listening._ Levi was gradually beginning to unwind around his professor, feeling a bit less shrunken, a bit more comfortable. “Why didn’t you? Go into the military, I mean.”

“Just didn’t think it was the right idea.” Levi said simply.

“And now it’s brought you here.” Erwin replied.

 _To you,_ Levi thought quietly, observing Erwin now that he was up close and settled. Despite the foot difference between the two men and the obvious bulky shape that Erwin held, he was more of a softie than Levi expected. Like a presence of warmth that Levi hadn’t quite given into yet. Not that he planned to, anyway.

Erwin’s lips fell into a light smile, seemingly mulling over his words before he spoke up. “Levi—Perhaps we should talk about… it.”

“About what?” He asked nonchalantly, taking another sip of his tea, holding his firm but unique grasp on his teacup.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to.” Erwin added.

“Jesus—Smith,” Levi glanced up to him, squinting just a bit, “I don’t know what you’re insinuating, but there’s nothing _to_ talk about. It’s just a paper grade. I was only curious.”

Erwin’s fingers hugged the body of his cappuccino mug. “Right… Well, I meant we should talk about—"

Levi felt his phone begin to vibrate sporadically in his pocket, and he leaned back from the table, shoving his hand into his jacket to fish it out. The contact on his phone screen read ‘Pigtails’.

“—Something else…” Erwin finished in lack of confidence.

“What’s up?” Levi asked after pressing the phone to his ear. “What? Isa, slow down—You— All right, calm down. Yeah. I’ll be there soon.” He said, before hanging up the phone and placing it back into his pocket. “I should go.”

“All right.” Erwin said.

“Don’t look so downcast, Smith. You have my email.” Levi said, taking out his wallet and moving to stand.

“Don’t worry, Levi, I’ll pay.” He said, but Levi tossed a couple of bills onto the table, anyway. “Why don’t I give you my number?”

Levi’s stare snapped to Erwin immediately. “What?”

“I figure it’ll be easier for us to contact.” Erwin explained.

Levi continued to stare, a bit dumbfounded, perplexed by Erwin’s offer. _Did he actually just offer to give me his number?_

Erwin offered yet another light smile, one that pulled softly at the corners of his lips in the most welcoming manner.

“ **No.** ” Levi said harshly, and without another word exited the bakery, leaving Erwin just as bewildered as Levi had been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi acts without much thought, and his avoidance of Professor Smith runs thin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight wait, loves! Thank you for being so patient with me.
> 
> I hope everyone's been safe!

Levi’s skill in avoiding Erwin had increased tenfold since the situation at _Ymir’s_.

In fact, within the last two weeks, Levi had begun to skip Erwin’s class overall.

It wasn’t hard. Whatever he missed, he picked up from Eren, and sent in his work digitally via e-mail. Erwin hadn’t attempted to send him any messages, either, and Levi definitely didn’t bother in sending any. He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he’s been avoiding his professor so aggressively. Sure, the phone-number pop-up question served a decently great excuse, but Levi knew deep down inside there were underlying reasons to him avoiding Smith. The issue was, Levi wanted to talk to Erwin. A lot. Genuinely, he had enjoyed the brief but meaningful conversation they held at the window’s booth, the memory of the scent of cappuccino flooding Levi’s nose every time he thought about it. Talking to Erwin was almost welcoming, but that was just it—Levi despised how warm Erwin’s presence was. He felt the obligation to unhinge and open up to Erwin about everything, and that frightened Levi to no end.

So, yes, it was much better that they remain apart for the rest of the semester.

It had affected Levi so much to the point where he had stopped going to _Ymir’s_ entirely for the past few weeks. He had no idea if it had become one of Erwin’s hotspots, and he didn’t want to find out, despite the piling invitations from Farlan and Isabel to accompany them to try everything on the menu. (Levi got tea every time, anyway.)

It was the second day of lecture Levi had skipped since seeing Erwin and the third week he had avoided him. Levi remained within the walls of his dorm while the weather’s temperature dropped steadily outside, enjoying the peace and quiet while Farlan was out for a class, resting upon his back on his bed in pure and agonizing thought.

He figured he was supposed to feel bad for shutting down Erwin so harshly. Erwin’s words appeared to be soaking up nothing but authentic genuineness and pure acknowledgement. Levi _did_ feel bad in all truthfulness, but how else was he supposed to respond to a professor asking for his personal phone number?

Levi struggled opening up to people in general. The select few people he did, he chose wisely, and with solid certainty and initial skepticism. Erwin may have been warm and welcoming, but Levi’s emotions were a jumble around the six-plus foot man, and he didn’t want to stick around to figure any of those feelings out.

Levi’s thoughts were scattered when Farlan stepped inside the dorm, hair a mess with small specks of snow sprinkled throughout his dirty blonde strands. “Hey,” He greeted, tossing his bag down next to his bed after he shut the door. “I can’t believe it’s snowing already. It’s only October.”

Levi nodded in salutation, glancing back up to the ceiling from where he lay, resting his hand upon his stomach while the other one cradled the back of his head. “That’s what cold weather brings.”

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Farlan asked, toeing off his shoes with slight struggle.

“Last time I checked, I live here, too, Farlan.” Levi replied calmly.

“No, no, I know _that_.” Farlan said, plopping down onto the desk chair, turning sideways in the seat to face Levi. “I meant, don’t you have class?”

“Skipped it.” Levi said simply.

“Isn’t that Professor Smith’s class?”

He remained silent.

“Levi…”

“It’s fine.” Levi replied swiftly. “Don’t worry about it.”

“All right. I just don’t want you to fail out your last year.” Farlan pointed out.

“I won’t.” Levi said back. There was no hint of malice in his tone, however. Just fact.

“You wanna go grab lunch?”

“Think I’m good.” Levi said, moving to sit up. “The food hall diet is already starting to disgust me.”

“We can go out somewhere.” Farlan suggested. “Feel like we haven’t really spoken in a while.”

“We’re speaking now.” Levi rose a brow with a hint of playfulness.

“Shut up.” Farlan laughed, moving to unzip and shrug off his coat, hanging it on the back of the chair. “You know what I mean.” He said.

“Our schedules are kind of opposite. It’s hard to stay up to date with you and with our classes.” He explained.

“I know, I know.” Farlan responded, sighing softly as he folded his arms atop the head of the chair, resting his chip upon them. “Seriously, though—How’ve you been?”

Levi gave a small shrug. “Best I could be, I suppose.”

Farlan’s eyebrow rose so far up his forehead, it could have flown off.

Levi looked back to him again, and this time let out a small chuckle. “What? I am.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever you say, pal.” Farlan laughed as well now. “What is it? Are classes too much for you?”

 _Erwin is too much for me. But I’ve isolated myself now, so that matters little._ “Guess so. I’m not entirely overwhelmed. Just…” He moved to sit up, facing Farlan now where he sat.

Farlan tilted his head.

“Nevermind.” Levi shook his head. “It’s just the work, really.”

“And the teachers?” Farlan questioned.

“Okay. Yeah. Some of them. What are you getting at?”

“Professor Smith been bothering you at all?” Farlan finally stated.

Levi let out a soft ‘hmph’. “If you’re wondering if I’m going to stop skipping his class—No. I’m not.”

“C’mon, Levi. Is he that bad?”

“When were you a goody two shoes?” Levi asked lightly.

“I’m just saying, you’re only going to prolong it.” Farlan tried to explain.

“Prolong what?”

“You know, seeing him.” He shrugged.

“That’s the game-plan, pal.”

“No,” Farlan shook his head with a sigh. “What I’m saying is, it’s going to be worse when you _do_ see him. On campus, or out somewhere. I mean, we ran into him at _Ymir’s_. And now you haven’t been there since.”

“Well, then I’ll have to stay in my dorm for the rest of the year. You can keep bringing me ramen and we have a bathroom right in our dorm. Works out great.” Levi said simply.

“Come on, Levi. Eren’s been worried about you.” Farlan slipped.

Levi glanced up to his roommate. “Eren’s been asking you about this? Why?”

“Because he cares about you, Levi, and so do I! I don’t want you to act so surprised every time someone notices.” Farlan exhaled. “Listen, I can’t force you to do anything, but… You need some fresh air. You only have a couple of classes, and it’s your last year… Just… Make the most of it, okay?”

“Will do, your Honor.” Levi said, moving to lay back down again.

Farlan watched his friend for a moment, before moving to stand. “Are you coming to lunch with me, or not?”

Levi shut his eyes. He heard a noise of irritation from Farlan, and then the door slammed shut.

* * *

“Levi! Hey, Levi—Wait up!”

Levi turned his head with a plain expression, facing his fellow student (and cousin) with his usual lack of interest. “Mikasa.”

“I feel like we haven’t spoken in ages.” She said as she approaches, slowing down in her step after her light job to catch up to him, bringing her bag closer to her and around his shoulders.

“Probably because we haven’t.” Levi replied, beginning to walk again.

“Where are you off to?” She asked curiously.

“Seeing a friend.” He stated blandly.

“A friend?” She asked with a playful smile.

“Hange.”

“Ah.”

“Where’s Eren?” He glanced to her briefly.

“Could ask you the same. I think he’s fully drowned in his Graphic Design studies.” Mikasa replied.

“It’s not college until you’re well past drowning.” He said in return.

“Suppose not.” She replied. “You hear from Kenny?”

Levi tensed at the name. _Yes, I have. I’d prefer it if the dipshit didn’t contact me at all, but he’s desperate, as always._ “Wish I wasn’t, but, yeah.”

She sighed. “He’s really still bothering you?”

“Of course, he is. He has no job to support himself, and he’s running out of money. Can’t pay the guys anymore, and they’re bound to turn on him eventually.” He grumbled. “Said he wants to come and visit.”

“No, way. When?”

“Christmas.” Levi said. _Happy fucking birthday to me. Here’s a wasted gang leader to baby for two weeks._

“I’m sorry, Levi.”

“I don’t need sympathies; I need a restraining order.” He commented. “Anyway, stay away from him. Especially when he comes. He’ll take a heavy-duty vacuum and suck the life out of your wallet.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said. “All right, well, I’m gonna call Eren. Enjoy your Saturday.”

Levi gave her a nod as he watched her run off, taking a peek at his phone. He’d promise he’d meet Hange around ten minutes ago. He’d have to pick up the pace a bit. He slid his phone into his coat pocket with a soft huff, replacing the leather for a long and comfortable black buttoned coat, a lighter shade of a scarf wrapped around the base of his neck for added warmth. New York winters were much too bitter for Levi’s taste, but he learned to adapt to any situation that was thrown at him.

He shoved his hands into his coat, and went to continue to walk to Hange’s office, until—

“Levi.”

He was nearly face-to-face with Erwin, who wore a similar but light-gray coat upon his shoulders, extending down to his knees.

_Just my luck._

“You’ve been skipping my class.” Erwin pointed out, cocking one of his thick, yet neatly trimmed eyebrows.

“Suppose I have been.” Levi replied. “Is that a problem, sir?”

“Well, attendance does count towards your grade, as stated within the syllabus.”

“A small percentage, and a small price to pay.” Levi replied.

“Where are you off to on a Saturday?” Erwin asked.

“I don’t really think that’s anyone’s business but mine.” Levi responded coldly. _The last thing I need is you following me to Hange’s office._

“I think we ought to discuss your behavior, Levi. It’s been inappropriate and rash.”

“Well, this isn’t high school.” Levi responded.

“No, it isn’t. So you should begin to act according to the level of your college readiness. After all, you are a senior.” Erwin pointed out. There was that same firmness that had been held within his tone the first day Levi and he met. No trace of the warmth within _Ymir’s_ , where the two men shared hot beverages and discussion of life’s possibilities.

Suddenly, Levi wanted that Erwin back.

“I think you should be acting yours as well.” Levi replied coolly.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re a professor, even more so my instructor.” Levi narrowed his eyes. _Asking for my number was just as such unwise, and unbearably uncomfortable._

Erwin’s guard seemingly dissipated. Gradually, but still so, and he seemed to realize himself. “You’re right.” He said, voice growing gentler.

Levi thought for a moment, and his thoughts spilled right from his mouth. “Perhaps we both overstepped our boundaries.”

“Perhaps we did.” Erwin nodded, and then offered a gentle smile.

Levi’s chest filled right back up to the top with the sentimental sensation of warmth and comfort. He had cautiously begun to accept that atmosphere from Erwin. _You’ve got a contagious smile, Smith. Don’t test me._ “I’ve been kind of a dick.”

“It’s not my place to say,” Erwin replied.

_No, I have. Say it._

“But it’s understandable.” His professor finished. “I’d just appreciate if you’d return to class.” Erwin explained. “I haven’t deducted any points from your attendance just yet—If you return, I won’t be obliged to, either.”

“Miss me that much, Smith?” Levi asked, a hint of exuberance at his tongue, beginning to walk forward again. He nudged Erwin’s shoulder along the way, encouraging him to walk along, and Erwin did.

“Well, I do keep staring at Eren instead of your empty seat, and I do believe it’s been making him uncomfortable.” Erwin stated with a chuckle.

“Ah. So you want me back for a rescue mission.” Levi replied.

“Among other reasons,” Smith responded, glancing down to Levi as they walked.

Levi looked back for a second or so, and then back to the path ahead of him. “Let me see your phone, Smith.”

Erwin kept his eyes on him, but Levi didn’t look back. He could tell, however, his professor was perplexed by the offer, and Levi wasn’t entirely sure what he himself was doing, either. “My phone?”

“Should I repeat myself?”

Erwin let out a soft hum of humor and reached into his pocket to hand it to Levi, opened.

Levi took it from his professor, and immediately went to his contacts. Pressing the small ‘+’ button, he typed in ‘Levi’ and left his number just underneath.

_Probably shouldn’t be doing this, but at this point I give no fucks._

He saved his number within Erwin’s phone, and handed it back to him. “There,” Levi said, and then glanced up to him with an underlying, miniscule smirk. “In case I decide to skip your class again.”

Erwin’s smile returned. “I’ll be sure to tell you what you missed, then.”

_I’m sure class will be the last topic of conversation on the list, Smith._

“I have to go.” Levi said, stopping in his tracks in front of Hange’s building.

“Tell Hange I said hello. I’m only here to pick up papers, and then I’m afraid I’ll have to go.” He said.

Levi fumbled with his dorm key absently in the depths of his coat pocket. “Busy man.” He responded. “All right, Smith…” He turned his back, heading into the building as he said, “See you at class.”

Erwin kept the light smile as he watched Levi disappear into the Science Building, glancing down at his phone in slight disbelief.

* * *

Hange had asked Levi that they go out to eat as opposed to sitting around in her classroom all day, and he was grateful that she hadn’t chosen _Ymir’s_. He wasn’t sure he could go back there just yet, not after storming out on Erwin like that.

Sure, he had made up for it in a way, seeing as he just deliberately gave Erwin his phone number. In fact, he typed it in himself. He’s unsure of what brought him to do so, because never in a million years could Levi imagine himself texting a professor, let alone someone he rarely knew. Not that he was a stickler for the rules, but he didn’t break them, either, not often.

He followed along with Hange silently as she walked along the pavement, blabbering on about something incredibly complex. Her inventions were extremely impressing and often successful, and Levi wasn’t sure he could ever properly have a grasp on her understanding of science, even if he tried. He didn’t mind the blabber, though – In fact, he welcomed it.

“So—Skipping any classes lately?” Hange nudged him as the sliding doors to the supermarket opened. Levi paused in his tracks.

“I thought you said we were going out to eat.” Levi glanced to her, beginning to walk once more after his comment slipped from his lips, removing his hands from his pockets.

“Well, I decided halfway through the drive I want to cook. Anyway, you avoided my comment.” Hange replied, having already grabbed a shopping cart.

 _Skipping classes, huh?_ “I see you’ve been talking to Professor Smith. Or, he’s been complaining about me.”

“Not complaining, per say.” She replied, shuffling past a mother and her wailing child to get to the fresh produce. “Just talking.”

“And what does he say about me?” He asked in turn, interest piqued, allowing himself to scanning the countless amount of people out on a Saturday. _Don’t people just stay the fuck home?_

“Oh, come on, Levi, you can’t possibly guess?” She glanced back at him as she began to collect a fresh bag of string beans. “Surely you can use that big brain of yours to figure it out.”

“I know you’re teasing, but I still feel the need to punch you in the mouth.” He grumbled.

She laughed at that, continuing to look at the array of vegetables to choose from. “Are you vegetarian?”

“Not really.” He commented back. “Although I don’t recall the last time I had a fresh, home-cooked meal.”

“Well, today will be the day.” She replied. “Anyway, I don’t mean to pry about it. Just… I’m just saying, Levi, you shouldn’t be ashamed.”

Levi squinted over at her. “Of being a vegetarian?” _Am I a vegetarian? When was the last time I had meat?_

“No,” She rolled her eyes, and although Levi couldn’t see her with her back turned as she pushed the cart, he could just tell from her tone of voice that she might’ve rolled her eyes hard enough for them to draw back into her head. “About Erwin!”

“Why would I be ashamed?” He asked with absolute curiosity. _I’ve skipped tons of classes before. Shouldn’t matter now._

“I mean, it’s understandable to be.” She replied. “Just—Don’t, okay? Be yourself. That’s all that matters.”

He remained silent as she continued to push the cart, mainly because he had no idea what she was talking about. He was staring at her, awfully confused, but he didn’t push the subject, because quite frankly, he didn’t want to talk about Erwin right now, or ever.

In fact, the pair remained quiet until they reached Hange’s car, piling the groceries into the trunk, Levi hopping into the front seat. It was only then when Hange spoke again. “You know, I wish I found mine at your age. So much time together… But I guess I’m not supposed to dwell on that kind of stuff.”

“Found what?” He asked absently, pulling out his phone to send Isabel a quick text.

“Your soulmate.” Hange explained.

“Uh—Hange, trust me, I’d rather wait.” Levi replied.

Hange blinked over at him in disbelief. “What? Why? Is that why you’ve been so… So distant?”

Levi looked at her as if she was speaking actual gibberish. _Where is all of this coming from?_ “Okay, I knew you were weird, but this is a whole new level for you.”

“Come on, Levi—Just—Talk to me about it!” She said, shoving the keys into ignition and twisting them to start the engine. “It’s so exciting for you!”

 _She’s acting like I’ve found my soulmate already._ “Whatever you say.” He said, shoving his phone back into his coat pocket.

“ _What?!_ You’re not excited?” She frowned over at him, placing the car into drive as she began to pull out of the parking lot.

Levi glanced over at her again, and then away, remaining noiseless.

She exhaled. “Fine. Don’t talk to me about it.” She said, turning on the radio instead.

This time, the silence was awkward, especially as they pulled up to Hange’s house. She pulled into the driveway, hitting the brakes with a huff, and parked the car. Levi said nothing as he exited, helping the flustered woman to bring groceries inside.

_I have no idea why she’s getting so annoyed with me. She’s never been like this before._

Levi set the bags down onto the counter, and Hange was angrily beginning to take the items out. “Hange—”

“ _What?_ ” She asked harshly, looking up at him.

He tilted his head, confusion and slight irritation on his features. “What are you so angry about?”

“You!” She stopped in her unpacking. “Levi, you’re treating this like it’s nothing!”

Levi blinked. “We’re making dinner, Hange. Is this supposed to be The Last Supper?”

“No! No, Levi, _not_ dinner…”

“Then what?”

“You know what!”

“Actually, I don’t!” Levi said, his voice beginning to rise.

“Don’t play dumb.”

“Hange—What the living fuck are you going on about?”

“I’m sorry if it’s none of my business, but I care about you, Levi! You gotta take this soulmate stuff seriously.”

“Why?” He rose a brow. “Why does that stuff matter?”

“Because it does! I’ve watched you deny so many good things coming your way. You can’t deny this too.” She snapped.

“Wh—” He shook his head, placing his hands on the counter to grip the edges gently, sighing in annoyance. “What makes you say I’m going to deny it?”

“You are right now.” She replied, continuing to take out the meats and produce out of the paper bags.

“How? How am I denying it? I haven’t even met my soulmate.” Levi said in all seriousness.

“Okay, _ha-ha_ , good joke.” Hange grumbled. “It’s not even a big deal. Okay, maybe he’s your professor, but I am, too, and we’re great friends!”

Levi blinked. _My professor?_ “… What are you talking about?”

She stared at him again, and her expression fell a bit when she sensed his confusion was genuine. “You really don’t know?”

“Hange, I really, really don’t.”

She set down the corn husks, and then turned to lean her hip against the counter in deep thought. Stroking her chin, she found her eyes melting into her feet. “There’s no way you don’t know. You _have_ to know.”

She was starting to scare him. Levi released his grip from the counter, turning to her. “Would you just quit it and tell me already?”

“Levi, you really can’t hear his thoughts?” She frowned as the question spilled from her lips.

Levi blinked, a sinking feeling of lead in his chest beginning to weigh him down. “Who?”

She kept her eyes away from him.

“Hange, _who?_ ”

She exhaled, struggling to finally look Levi in the eye. “Erwin can hear your thoughts, Levi.”

He stared at her in disbelief.

“Erwin is your soulmate.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a couple of ideas in mind to face Erwin with a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“You’re lying.” It was the first pair of words that flew out of Levi’s mouth as soon as he had processed what Hange had told him. Erwin was his soulmate. There were unrequited cases, but not often. No take-backs. _Erwin_ was his soulmate.

“Why would I lie about that?” Hange frowned.

“I can’t hear his thoughts.” Levi responded, in all truth and honesty. “So he’s not my soulmate.”

“But—That’s not possible! He _can_ hear your thoughts.” She tried to reason.

“And I can’t hear his.” He said. “Erwin is _not_ my soulmate.”

“Don’t lie, Levi!”

“I’m not.”

“Well, one of you are.” Hange responded, which elicited a sigh from Levi.

He guided his hands over his face, shaking his head in pure confusion. “Whatever he told you, he’s lying. That may be what he wants, but it’s certainly not what he’s going to get.”

“Levi—That’s ridiculous!” She refuted.

“I appreciate the meal, Hange, but I’m not hungry. I’m gonna head back.”

“Oh, _no you don’t._ ” She said firmly, and she stepped in front of Levi as he went for the door, easily having a couple of inches on him. He glanced up to her, unamused. “You are not running away from this. I’m inviting Erwin over.”

“What? Hange, you’re insane!” He accused, expression now entirely disturbed. “Don’t invite him over.”

She already went to take out her cellphone.

“If you don’t invite him, I’ll stay.” He said swiftly, in all truth and hopefulness.

She glared at him, uncertainty in her expression, though she eventually gave a small nod, and slipped it back into her pocket. “Good. Because you need to eat. I noticed you haven’t been eating enough, at all, so I’m cooking for a nourishing meal and then some to bring back to your dorm.”

Levi exhaled as she finally stepped out of the way, slowly returning to the counter to help her finish up with the groceries. He normally would have responded with something sarcastic and nonchalant, but Levi couldn’t stop thinking about Erwin. Erwin claimed to be able to hear Levi’s thoughts, which he thought was entirely false. If Erwin could hear Levi’s, sure enough Levi had made a fool of himself too many times to count, and Erwin still wanted to be around him. Yet, if he couldn’t hear Levi’s thoughts, it was another hope that was to be dwindled in the wind.

“You really can’t hear his thoughts,” Hange said to Levi a little later on, where she had just finished putting in a tray of vegetables into the oven to roast. She turned to her cabinets to retrieve her teapot, setting up a pot for the both of them while they waited for dinner to finish. He words were more of a pondering thought than a statement, something that weighed upon the both of their minds.

“Cross my heart, hope to die.” Levi said simply, but he meant it. “Talking to Erwin is like talking to you or Eren. Nothing.”

“That’s…” She paused and sighed. “I know you both so well. I _know_ neither of you would lie to me. There has to be an explanation.”

“Maybe he’s just hopeful.” He offered, and it was more of a joke than anything. She didn’t seem to notice his sarcasm.

“I mean, there _have_ been some cases like this, but they’re so rare. And I never would expect it to happen to you.” She explained.

“I would.” Levi huffed out something along the lines of bitter. “Does anything ever really go my way?”

“Stop being pessimistic.” She rolled her eyes, setting the teapot upon the stove, awaiting for the water to boil.

“I’m pessimistic by nature.” Levi commented in return.

They moved to sit at the kitchen table instead, and Levi leaned back against the chair with an expression of pure indecision.

“You should talk to him, you know. None of this is going to get solved if you avoid him.” She directed, moving to take a seat across from him.

Levi didn’t respond, spaced out as he stared down at the surface of the table.

_What the fuck? What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Is Erwin actually my soulmate, or is he a lying piece of shit? Was I mean to him for no reason? Did he want my number because he’s my soulmate? Or is he faking it? What the fuck?_

“Levi,” Hange said, reaching forward and placing a hand over his own.

He jumped from his thoughts and looked up at her once he brought himself away from his mind.

“We’ll figure this out, okay? You need food in you. A hot cup of tea. I… I can’t force you to do anything, but you should call him when you’re free.” Hange replied softly. “Or talk to him. Whatever is best for you.”

Levi nodded, and after a moment, removed his hand from underneath hers. “Can do, lieutenant.” He said, voice borderline teasing.

A hint of a smile appeared at her lips, and she stood to retrieve the tea from the stove when it was ready.

* * *

“I dunno. I don’t think I’d look so good with a costume like that.” Isabel said, peering over Farlan’s shoulder where the pair of them were sitting on his bed.

Levi was sitting upon his own, working on some work he had due by the morning. He was cross-legged and quiet as the two of them pondered over Halloween costumes, which would be coming up in just a few short days.

He hadn’t told anyone about Erwin, and he hadn’t spoken to him, either. Only Hange knew, and Levi planned to keep it that way.

“What about you, Levi?” Farlan asked.

Levi glanced up from his work. “What about me?”

“What are you dressing up as this year?” She asked curiously.

“I’m not.” He replied plainly, looking right back down to his papers.

“Why not? You dressed up last year with us.” Farlan reminded.

“Unwillingly.” Levi responded. “It wasn’t my fault Isabel glued Dracula fangs into my gums while I was asleep.”

Isabel laughed at that. “You looked good, though!”

“My professors weren’t exactly amused when I came in with them the entire week. You’re lucky they came out.” Levi reminded gently. “Anyway, I’m busy on Halloween.”

“Come on, you can’t be busy enough to _not_ go trick-or-treating.” Farlan said back.

“I can’t satisfy my sweet tooth without you, Levi.” She chimed in.

“I, just—I have a lot on my mind, all right?” Levi finally said, voice a bit stern. “I can’t go. That’s that.”

Isabel and Farlan exchanged glances, before she looked back down to his phone where he scrolled down. “Ooh! What about that one?”

* * *

Levi had Erwin’s class tomorrow. The first time since he’s found out from Hange that Erwin can hear his thoughts, and the first time since he had given Erwin his number.

Numerous text messages from his professor lay opened within his message box.

**_Smith_ ** _  
Hi, Levi. It’s Erwin._

**_Smith_**  
_Was that too formal? Maybe it was. I hope you’ve been well._

 ** _Smith_**  
_I was very glad you decided to give me your number. I must confess I’ve been very confused towards the signals you’ve been giving me. I think I’m still confused…_

 ** _Smith_**  
_I hope I’m not bothering you. I know it’s nearly three in the morning._

Levi almost smiled. Erwin’s texts were sweet, and driven. He could only hope and pray that the man he gave his number to was genuine about his words.

He leaned back against the wall that his bed rested against, and dialed Erwin’s number, pressing the phone to his ear. He glanced at the clock on Farlan’s nightstand as he did so. 8:34 p.m. Farlan was in a class until ten.

On the second ring, Erwin picked up.

“Levi,” He greeted, “I’m so glad you called.”

“Bit worrisome in your texts there, Smith.” Levi said smoothly. His words were supposed to come out bitter. They were supposed to come out angry. He was supposed to be furious with Erwin for not mentioning anything about their apparent soul connection and beat him down verbally with sarcasm and rage.

His sarcasm, however, was nothing but gentle.

“I apologize for texting so rashly. I can’t help but worry when you don’t respond.” Erwin replied.

Levi’s stomach flipped. Erwin worried about him. He wanted to believe that, but the fact still remained that he couldn’t hear Erwin’s thoughts.

They weren’t soulmates, and although Levi could have easily accepted that, he didn’t want to.

“It’s fine,” Levi said quietly, bringing his knees to his chest as he picked at a loose thread upon his quilt. His dorm room was dark. He had been working on something since daylight hours, and hadn’t gotten up to turn on the light as the sun sank below the horizon line. Once again, Levi was illuminated by his laptop screen, which held a half-finished paper for Erwin’s class tomorrow.

“Now that we finally have a chance to speak…” Erwin started, hesitance within his tone.

“What are you doing Friday?” Levi blurted suddenly.

Erwin was silent over the line, and then, “Friday? Isn’t that Halloween?”

“Yes.” Levi said, glancing down to the thread he was fumbling with. “Are you busy?”

“I would have thought you’d be out doing something with friends.” Erwin responded.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Levi replied.

There was a soft puff of air from the other side of the line, which Levi detected as an affectionate chuckle from Erwin. His heart fluttered, and he wished he could have voluntarily stopped such a feeling he felt for his Professor. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything.

“I was going to invite Hange over for dinner, but you’ve piqued my interest.” Erwin replied.

“Don’t blow off Hange.” Levi said immediately.

“I can invite her over Saturday night. What do you have in mind, Levi?” He asked curiously.

Levi was silent for a moment. He was unsure how to phrase anything he wanted to say. He still felt like yelling, and at the same time, hearing Erwin’s voice made him all so painfully calm.

“As much as I’d love to dress up and go out with you, I’m afraid it’s a bit short notice for me to buy a costume.” Erwin added.

“No—No, I don’t want to go out anywhere.” Levi confirmed, inhaling a bit. “At least, not out to dinner.”

“All right.” Erwin said cautiously. “What would you like to do?”

Levi was silent again, before he said, “I want you to come with me to visit my mother.”

“Oh.” Erwin said, and he could picture his professor nodding. “All right. Seems a bit soon, but I’d love to meet her.”

Levi’s chest felt like lead. _What the fuck am I doing?_ He wasn’t sure if by doing this, he was driving Erwin away, or opening up to him completely. He didn’t feel so light anymore. He felt sick, sick to his stomach. “She won’t say anything,” He said painfully, “But I want you to come.”

“Okay.” Erwin said, in slight puzzlement. “Should I bring her anything?”

“Flowers.” Levi mumbled, voice awfully small, and he felt vulnerable. His words were falling out of his mouth before his brain could process anything.

“Any specific kind?” He asked.

“Baby’s breath.” Levi said, “And lilies.”

“All right. I’ll be sure to pick the finest ones out.” Erwin replied, seemingly a smile within his voice. “… How have you been, Levi?”

_I feel like I’m at a breaking point, and nobody sees it._

“I’m fine.” Levi said instead.

“Don’t lie to me, Levi.” Erwin responded.

He exhaled, and brought his forehead against his knees, hair curtaining his face as he did so. “Because you know me so well, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t.” Erwin replied. “But I’d like to. A lot.”

Levi nibbled on the inside of his cheek. “It’s wrong.” He murmured.

“Perhaps it is. A professor and a student together are highly inappropriate.” Erwin said.

 _That, and you’re not my soulmate. You’re probably lying about it, but I can’t keep myself away from you._ Levi thought silently.

Levi didn’t move from his spot on the bed. The phone remained against his ear, white noise filling the silence. “Chivalry truly is dead, then, is it?”

Erwin chuckled at that. “Would you like me to ask you on a date?”

Levi could mention it right now. He could bring it up to Erwin and accuse him of lying, and hang up the phone and give Erwin what he deserved.

There’s no way Erwin heard his thoughts. If he was playing a game, then so be it.

Levi wanted to play, too.

“I don’t think we can go on a date if we’re keeping this a secret, professor.” Levi said.

A pause, and then, “Dates don’t have to be public.”

Levi lifted his head and smirked just a tad into the phone. Two could certainly play at this game. “What are you suggesting, Professor?”

“Friday… After we visit your mother—Why don’t you come back to my place?” Erwin asked. “Allow me to make you dinner.”

This was too easy. Oh, too easy. If Erwin thought he was fooling Levi into a falsified soulmate relationship, he had a lot coming to him.

Levi decided he wouldn’t mention the fact that he couldn’t hear Erwin’s thoughts just yet. He had to give this asshole what he deserved.

“I’ll meet you at the front of _Ymir’s_ on Friday.” Levi said, “Pick me up at four thirty. I’d like to visit my mother while it’s still light out.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Erwin said, and he seemed genuinely content with the plan. He was a good liar, Levi had to admit.

“See you then, Smith.” Levi said, before hanging up the phone with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

“Hange—You won’t believe it.” Erwin said, pacing his apartment floor in his simple sweats and t-shirt, socks nearly gliding against the floorboards in excitement. He held the phone to his ear, having just called Hange as soon as Levi hung up.

“What is it, Erwin?”

“Levi said yes to a date.” Erwin grinned into the phone.

“ _WHAT? YOU ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE!?_ ” Hange’s voice erupted over the phone, and Erwin has to hold it a couple of inches away from his face, laughing softly at her sudden question.

“Yes, I know—I know, I shouldn’t have—”

“Erwin, I don’t give a shit about school conduct—Levi said _yes?_ ”

“Yeah, he did.” Erwin smiled widely into the phone. “I knew he’d come around if I just gave him time. He… He’d like to keep it all a secret, but I want him to be comfortable with it, you know? So I agreed.”

“Oh, my goodness—Wait—So you talked it all out?” Hange asked.

“I suppose so, yes.” Erwin responded, the smile never leaving his features.

“Really?” Hange asked. “So, you guys really are soulmates? He can hear your thoughts?”

Erwin chuckled. “It’d defeat the purpose if he couldn’t, Hange. Anyhow, I have no idea what to make for him. I have zero clue as to what his palette is like. I need some help.”

Hange relaxed a bit to Erwin’s words. She was glad Levi had taken his advice and hashed it out with Erwin. She knew his happiness could come about if he just accepted the love he was presented with. She didn’t want to pry further, feeling already too awkwardly involved within the relationship, knowing she had to let Erwin and Levi do the rest for themselves.

“Don’t worry.” Hange smiled, too. “I have your back.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi lets his guard down for the first time in a while. He supposes he should regret it, but Erwin makes a mean cup of hot tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own!
> 
> I managed to squeeze another chapter out of me this week. (:

“No, way. You’re going _out_?” Isabel stared at Levi in complete disbelief from where she was criss-crossed on Farlan’s bed, Farlan just as dumbfounded as he watched his roommate shrug on his coat.

Levi adjusted the collar noiselessly, bringing some hair out of his face and shifting the scarf around his neck so it was a bit more comfortable. Piqued pupils stared over at his friends briefly, before he knelt down to tug on his Expedition boots. “Yeah, I am.”

“It’s Halloween.” Farlan said back to Levi.

“Thought you guys were going trick-or-treating.” Levi rose a brow in their direction.

Isabel sighed. “Well, yeah, for a couple of hours, but then we were going to come back and watch a movie with you. We didn’t want you to be alone, Levi… Especially today.”

Levi’s expression didn’t change. He stood from where he had finished tying his laces, grabbing his phone and dorm key from the desk he and Farlan shared. “It’s fine.” He said simply, and he was halfway out the door when he paused, glancing back to his friends. “I’ll probably be home in time for that movie, anyway.”

Isabel had practically jumped off the mattress, and Levi slipped out before she could drag the duvet with her. He hadn’t said a word to anyone about Erwin. After all, it was their little secret.

He was silently hoping the trip to see his mother would scare his professor off right away, and he wouldn’t have to deal with this in the first place. In the same token, he wanted to stick it to Erwin’s face about being a manipulative liar for trying to convince Hange that he was his soulmate. He had to give Erwin some credit – He was good. Really good. He kept a poker face for lying just as much as Levi had, except Levi feared Erwin might be better at it.

He exited the dorm area and headed off campus to _Ymir’s_ , praying that Smith would be on time. Knowing him, though, Levi had a feeling his professor would be early.

Levi’s thoughts of prematurity were correct. As he had been walking up the block to the quaint little teashop, he had spotted Erwin’s blonde head of neatly trimmed hair inside of his updated Honda Accord before he had even been able to reach the front of the store. He wondered if Erwin dyed it.

Knowing Levi had to keep up his act, he supposed he’d have to keep his thoughts under control as well. If his professor had found out Levi was really just fucking with him, he wouldn’t get a chance to rain on his parade and expose him for the asshole he was.

There was always so much going on in his head. Levi hoped and prayed that he could keep his mouth shut, figuratively and literally.

Levi grasped the door handle to the car, and when he pulled to find it locked, he leaned down just a bit and knocked against the glass a couple of times. Erwin looked up from where he presumably had been shooting Levi a text, and practically beamed when he spotted his date at the other side of the car door.

God, was Erwin making it all too hard to hate him. His smile was sickeningly adorable.

After the lock unclicked, Levi pulled at the handle again and settled inside, swiftly shutting the door behind him. The faster they were away from campus, the faster he’d be able to shelter himself from sight of any fellow students.

“Levi,” Erwin smiled, “It’s good to see you.”

“Drive, Smith.” Levi said immediately, moving to buckle up his seatbelt.

“I’m taking your impatience as anticipation for our date.” Erwin replied, but he followed Levi’s words, placing the car into drive and pulling out of his parking spot in front of the café. “Why don’t you put in your mother’s address in the GPS?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “I know my way around. I’ll tell you where to go.”

Smith hummed softly at that. “That’s impressive. I’d get lost without it if I had to go to the grocery store by myself.”

Levi tried not to imagine a six foot two man getting lost on the side streets and asking an elderly woman hopelessly for directions. “Sometimes you just have to learn your way around.” He replied. “Turn left here.”

Erwin did just so, though as he headed down the road he had to stop for a light. “How has your week been, Levi?”

“Wonderful. Your five-page report assigned on The Taj Mahal simply has me rejoicing.” Levi said plainly.

“Well, I do want my students to find growth in their writing skills this year.” Erwin pointed out in turn. “I can help you if you’d like.”

“Suppose that assistance doesn’t extend to the rest of your students.” He replied.

A soft sound of thought erupted gently from the back of Erwin’s throat. “Of course it is. It is up to them to come to me.”

“Take a right down the road.” Levi said as the car advanced.

“Is your mother far?” Erwin asked.

“A little bit. She’s about ten exits once you get on the Clearview. That a problem, Smith?” He asked without any form of irritation.

“Not at all.” Erwin responded. “I suppose that gives us a little time to get to know each other.”

Levi exhaled near-silently. Although he really did just want to stick it to Erwin, he also knew that he needed to gain his trust as well. 

Anyhow, Levi couldn’t deny that his professor had interested him more than he believed he would.

“All right, Smith. You share your favorite color and I’ll doze off in a nap.” Levi said, the resonance of his tone holding slight playfulness.

Erwin chuckled softly to this. “Your dryness may barre others from enjoying your presence, Levi, but I must admit, you never fail to put a smile on my face.”

Levi hated to admit that color had risen in his cheeks. “What kind of rom-com did you get that line from?”

His professor turned to look at him for a short moment once again, and this time Levi looked back. There was a smile of utmost content upon Erwin’s face, as if he was genuinely, truly enjoying this, and it made Levi’s heart do all kind of flips and summersaults. He felt as if someone was hotwiring his chest.

 _Jesus, fuck, stop smiling like an idiot._ The thought had slipped, but Levi couldn’t help himself. Erwin was a ray of sunshine, and it confused Levi to no end as to what Erwin’s true intentions really were.

“My favorite color is green.” Erwin commented.

Levi glanced to the Clearview entrance coming up to their right. _We’ll have to merge in there._

“I’m assuming yours is black.” His professor added, turning on his right signal to change lanes, heading for the expressway.

“It’s as good a color as any. Matches everything.” Levi pointed out.

“It suits you.” Erwin replied. It was the first time in a while someone hadn’t poked fun at Levi for choosing black amongst the other colors upon the palette. ‘Why not yellow, or red? Black is such a sad color!’ _So is blue, but people are parading around the world for sapphires,_ he had thought at the time.

Levi relaxed a little bit. “You’d look nice in green.” He said quietly.

Smith’s smile was soft, almost hidden. He merged onto the expressway.

Levi paused for a moment, glancing between the wheel and the road ahead. He had completely forgotten to continue to tell Erwin directions. He was so used to mapping it out in his head.

He felt frozen in his chair. If he had thought of the merging process…

 _No_. No, that wasn’t it. Erwin must have remembered previously when Levi mentioned the highway. His professor had a good memory. That was all. That was absolutely not evidence that Erwin could read his thoughts.

“Do you really think I give too much work?” Smith asked after a bout of silence.

Levi felt small in the passenger seat. He shifted, moving to sit up a bit. “Yeah.” He said immediately.

“Well, it is college.” Erwin replied.

“And that’s every professor’s excuse to give their students a mental breakdown.” Levi murmured. _Including me._

He glanced to Levi with slight concern. “You’ve had one?”

“Waiting on it.” Levi replied, and it was supposed to be sarcastic, but the way it fell from his lips felt all too real. “Whatever. I can bitch and moan all I’d like, but it’s your curriculum.”

Erwin tapped the wheel with his fingers. Levi watched him silently.

_Don’t sweat it, Smith. Your face makes up for it._

The blond seemed to lose a bit of tension in his shoulders, softly exhaling to seemingly relieve some of the pressure. “What exit?”

“Five. You take the Grand Central to Springfield.” Levi replied.

“Springfield? Your mother lives there?” Erwin asked.

He turned his eyes to the road. Springfield wasn’t exactly the safest of areas. “Can’t exactly transfer her closer to me.” He commented, deciding rapidly that it was time for the subject to change. He was growing guiltier by the second as Erwin continued to drive. He needed a distraction. “What’re you cooking for me tonight, Smith?”

“That would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” Erwin said charmingly.

“I don’t like surprises.” Levi said back.

“This one’s a good surprise.” He responded. “Are you all right, Levi? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Levi glanced over to him slowly. “We’ve been talking the entire car ride, Erwin.”

“You know what I mean.” Erwin answered.

He huffed out. _Why does everyone always assume I know everything?_ “What? Would you like me to tell you my whole life story?”

“That depends if you’re comfortable enough with it. It’s not exactly first-date topic of conversation, but I want you to be happy, Levi.”

Levi grumbled near-noiselessly, feeling the need to bury his head in his hands. Why was Erwin being so painstakingly understanding? He felt like he was cheating Erwin by lying to him about all of this.

Yet, Erwin was lying to him, too, wasn’t he?

He leaned his head back against the headrest, settling his stare on the window instead. “I’m never happy.” He commented, a bit melodramatic.

“We’ll have to change that, then.” Erwin said gently. “But you have to trust me first, Levi.”

He didn’t move in his seat.

“And trust goes both ways.” His professor finished.

Levi didn’t say anything until they approached the exit. Erwin didn’t seem to mind.

* * *

Erwin stared in soundless revelation as he parked the car, staring out at the block in front of him. The sign at the entrance of the old, poorly taken care of hills read _Springfield Cemetery._ There was an older, just-as-shoddy chapel near the top of the hill that looked like it needed a paint job.

Levi didn’t say anything. He unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car.

Erwin had taken a moment or so before he had done the same, unsure of what to say as he retrieved the lilies and baby’s breath from the backseat of the car. He was unsure of what to buy, so he had ended up buying a small vase of both. He decided against a bouquet. He had wanted the flowers to last.

They walked together as Levi led him inside, knowing his path like the back of his hand. 

By the time they had reached his mother’s tombstone, the sun was already beginning to fall, shedding just enough light for the words to be read upon her grave.

_Kuchel Ackerman.  
1981-2005_

“I couldn’t afford anything more on her tombstone.” Levi said simply, as the two of them stared down at her headstone. “Surprised I could muster up enough for her at all. She didn’t want a cremation, apparently. Couldn’t leave this Earth while I was still in it. Not physically, at least.” 

He spoke without emotion, but Erwin could sense the concealed abundance of sorrow that Levi was hiding under his thick layers of skin.

Levi turned to Erwin and gently took the small pot of lilies from his hand. “She liked lilies because they came back every year,” He said, facing her headstone right away once again. “And because they can withstand most conditions. She was a lazy gardener.” He stepped forward, moving to kneel down by her grave.

“Is today her anniversary?” Erwin asked.

“No. She died on May 20th. Halloween was our favorite holiday.” He said, finding the right place to plant the lilies.

“Levi, wait.” Erwin piped up.

He glanced back at Smith.

“I have a shovel in my car.”

* * *

Levi smoothed over the area with the backside of the small gardening tool, leaning back just a bit from his crouched position to admire the small batch of flowers planted upon his mother’s grave.

They were beautiful.

Handing the small utility back to Erwin, he brushed off his hands of any soil, and moved to stand.

Erwin stood, too, practically towering over him, but for the first time in a while, even for a brief moment, Levi didn’t feel so small.

He glanced up to Smith, gratefulness veiled behind the shadows of his eyes.

_Surprised I didn’t scare you away, Smith._

Erwin smiled down at him. “Come on. It’s getting cold.”

* * *

Levi didn’t feel quite as awkward on the drive to Erwin’s as he had when he had picked him up. In fact, there wasn’t the least lick of tension between the two of them as Erwin kept his eyes on the road, Levi ridiculing the fact that he needed a GPS to get back home.

“To be fair, we did go a bit out of my range of knowing the area,” Erwin told him back, just as teasingly.

Levi felt warm. It was the first time in a while where he could say that he was genuinely content. He wasn’t supposed to be basking in the affection and opening up to Erwin like this, but every limb and nerve in his body was telling him to do just so.

 _Is it really so bad that I enjoy myself?_ Levi thought absently to himself, without much restraint at the moment, disregarding the idea that Erwin might as well be able to hear the thoughts within his head.

Erwin’s smile seemed to widen a bit, but Levi hadn’t noticed.

“I hope you’re making me a five-star dish, Smith.” Levi said.

He chuckled softly to his words. “I hope that you like said five-star dish.”

“I’m not very picky, as long as there’s tea afterwards.” Levi pointed out, though he was only joking, despite his rather comically straight expression.

“I figured you’d say that. I don’t know how you like it, but I picked up some green tea bags from the store. I’m afraid I don’t have a teapot. I would have bought one, but the local market doesn’t sell tea leaves. Is that all right?” Erwin asked.

Levi turned his head to look at him for a moment. “What?”

“I said—”

“No, I know what you said.” He confirmed. “But you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“It really wasn’t that big of a deal.” Erwin promised.

Levi wasn’t so sure what to say. He didn’t expect such a gesture, for sure, and the fact that Erwin had checked up with the store first to see if they had tea leaves… The fact that he was going to buy an _entirely_ new teapot for their first date… Levi wasn’t so sure what to feel, either.

“Is it too… overboard?” Smith questioned nervously.

“What?” Levi brought himself away from his thoughts. “No.”

“It’s not?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quit your worrying, Smith, it’s fine.” Levi said, his last bit of words coming out just a tad harsh.

Erwin was silent for a moment, before he finally said, “All right.”

Levi turned to look at the road ahead. After a bout of awkwardness returning, he mumbled, “Thank you.”

The blond glanced to his passenger with a light, relieved expression. “You’re welcome, Levi.”

Levi stared forward, trying to take Erwin’s gesture as an act of manipulation as opposed to an act of kindness.

* * *

“Seems like you and Hange like to cook for me.” Levi said, standing at one side of Erwin’s island counter where he was slicing green bell peppers into even parts.

“She’s cooked for you before?” His professor asked, at the other side of the counter, working to cut the meat into even slices as well.

“Well, I’ve cooked with her. Guess we’re doing that now, too.” Levi pointed out, occupied with the knife in his hand. He had taken a decent look around when the two of them had first shuffled into Erwin’s apartment. It was small, but it had everything it needed – A room for the television, a bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. It was the most one could get being so close to the city at such a fair price, but Erwin didn’t seem particularly upset with what he had. If anything, he seemed grateful for it. He had been curious as to what Erwin’s home décor would be, and even prepared himself to tease him over it, but he had to say, he was impressed with the layout as soon as he had stepped inside. Much of the furniture was a matching shade of darker oak that went with the olive walls around the house. It fit surprisingly well. He had photographs framed of he and what Levi assumed would be friends, Hange making a couple of appearances, as well as other unfamiliar faces he could only identify as family. There wasn’t an abundance of photos, however, the rest of his walls blank, furniture housing only small knick-knacks and memorabilia for Erwin. He didn’t have any weird translucent bowls filled with useless glass ornaments or baskets of false apples. He did have house plants, though. Enough to make a solid point.

“If Hange’s cooking is better than mine, you’re excused to leave the dinner table.” Erwin stated playfully.

“If it was bad, I would tell you to your face.” Levi said truthfully.

“I feel like I should be happy about that.” Erwin stated. “And—I am.” He said just as swiftly, hoping Levi hadn’t taken his words the wrong way.

“Honesty’s important. I did tell Hange that her vegetables tasted like baby powder. She didn’t season them. Not even with salt.” Levi said, no harm done. “And she burnt them.”

“No, really? That’s not the Hange I’ve known and taught.” Erwin said.

“Looks like she skipped a couple of lessons.” Levi retorted. “Either way, it was nice of her to do that for me.” He explained. “We were only kidding around.”

“You better watch out. She might just burn your tea.” He replied teasingly.

Levi wasn’t so sure what it was about Erwin’s comment, but a small puff of air left his nostrils as he released somewhat of an airy chuckle. Then, the slightest bit of a smile pulled at his lips. “I don’t think that’s possible, Smith, but… Funny.”

Erwin seemed to flush at Levi’s apparent laughter, taking even the smallest of grins as an accomplishment. He doesn’t remember the first time he had seen Levi smile. This may as well have been it.

Levi glanced up at him. “You can stare at me all night, if you want. We don’t have to eat.”

Erwin didn’t remove his stare, simply relaxing instead. “I apologize, Levi. It’s just so wonderful to see you smile.”

His cheeks had flared in an instant at the comment, and he looked back down at his green bell peppers, chopping faster to distract himself Erwin’s words.

* * *

Erwin set down two mugs of tea down onto the coffee table of his living room, and took a seat at a comfortable distance away from Levi upon the couch. They had just finished dinner, where Erwin had shared stories of some of his college days. Levi might have chipped in one or two of his own as well. “I hope it’s hot enough for you. Shame on me, but I used the microwave instead of boiling the water. I didn’t want you to wait.”

“How unfashionable of you, Smith.” Levi teased, thanking Erwin nonetheless.

“I promise I’m still a quality over quantity kind of guy.” Erwin said with a smile.

“It’s fine. Farlan and I live off microwaved food.” He said, lifting his simple brown mug of hot tea, which was mismatched with Erwin’s, who had a _Tommy’s_ coffee brand design instead. Levi’s lips quirked unnoticeably at the domesticity of it all. “We try not to, though.”

“I have to admit, I don’t drink tea very often, but it’s something I’d like to try if you enjoy it so much.” The blond explained, thinking aloud.

Levi leaned back into the couch cushions, staring down at his mug in thought. Truthfully, Levi had one of the greatest nights he’s had in a very long time. The last memory he can recall where he was so at peace was the day he had first met Isabel and Farlan during orientation week. The had spent the entire night together within the dorms, and Farlan had brought with him an unhealthy amount of soda to share with his newfound friends. Isabel had snuck in to spend the night, and three of them had found out they had a lot more in common than they realized. Isabel and Farlan were like Levi – No immediate family, no solid connections. They had been alone for as long as they could remember, and Levi had, too. He wasn’t so sure where he’d be without them.

He was supposed to feel on edge around Erwin, but for some reason, he had let his walls down in front of him. He had trusted him by his mother’s grave. He had trusted him to pick him up, and to drive him out of the way to see her. He had trusted him to make dinner. A silent part of him ached over the fact that he couldn’t hear Erwin’s thoughts.

Perhaps they _were_ unrequited. Perhaps it was one-sided, and Levi was Erwin’s soulmate, but Erwin was not his.

Levi didn’t want to believe that. He had genuinely enjoyed his time with him. He went so far as beginning to consider Erwin a friend, besides the fact that they were on a date.

Nonetheless, he was relaxed, lifting the rim of his mug to his lips.

**_I hope I put enough honey in his tea._ **

Levi jumped as soon as he had heard Erwin’s voice, the cup nearly slipping from his grasp as hot tea splashed onto his white shirt. His eyes flew wide, startled at the clearness of his voice, not quite focused due to the abrupt sound.

“Levi—Are you all right?” Erwin said, frowning as he went to set down his mug to help him.

“What, uh—Yeah.” Levi swallowed. “What’d you say?”

“I asked if you were all right.” Erwin explained.

“No, before that.” Levi said, blinking, shakily setting his hot beverage down as well.

“I didn’t say anything.” Erwin narrowed his eyes. “Let me get you a towel—”

“About the _tea_ , Smith.” He huffed.

“About the honey?” Erwin asked, and Levi nodded. “Oh—No, I didn’t say that. I was thinking about it. I’m sorry… I should have asked.” He chuckled nervously. “I’ll get you th—”

“You what?” Levi paled, sitting up a bit in his seat, facing Erwin with a serious expression. “You thought it?”

Erwin looked to him, concern growing within his features. “Yes…?”

No. _No._ There was no way. There was _no_ way he just heard that. _There was no way._

“No way, what, Levi?” Erwin asked, startling Levi just again.

“Stop—Stop that!” Levi said, growing anxious and paranoid as he moved to stand. “Think it again!”

“I—What?” Erwin questioned once more, awfully perplexed by Levi’s sudden behavior.

“I said _think it again!_ ” Levi said, facing Erwin from where the blond still sat, narrowing his features as he glared down at him.

Nothing. Not a single word from Erwin, not a single voice from the vivid areas of seemingly thin-air.

Erwin frowned, and after a moment of anticipation, he said, “Levi, I am.”

Mind growing with fog, Levi shook his head and inhaled shakily. “Fuck,” He swore under his breath, scooting himself out and away from the coffee table to go and grab his coat.

“Levi,” Erwin stood from the couch now as well. “Where are you going?”

“I, just—I have to go.” Levi said, not even stopping to put on his jacket, slipping out the door before Erwin could say another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally decides to come clean, but there's always more to figure out along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am SO sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you guys. I had a severe spurt of writers block to the point where nothing would come out onto the page! I didn't want to force myself, because I wanted to make sure you guys received better than sloppy half-assed writing. I really appreciate all the encouraging comments from you guys to continue this story and press on with these wonderfully confused boys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to get the next one out to you guys as soon as I possibly can. I do hope all of you have been safe, and healthy, and that the case is the same for the rest of your family. <3

Levi slammed the door shut behind him, immediately pacing the floor of he and Farlan’s dormitory.

Isabel sat up from where she and Farlan had been huddling near their computer screen to finish _Hocus Pocus_. “Levi, what’s wrong?”

As soon as he had left Erwin’s, he had taken the bus home. Carrying a metrocard on him for the MTA was something he had to remind himself of constantly, knowing that it would come in handy quite a bit, even if he never left campus without his location being within walking distance. His phone had been vibrating with texts and missed calls the entire way home, easily and presumably from Erwin, but Levi chose to ignore them. He felt angry. He was _infuriated._

“Everything.” Levi said melodramatically, offering no context to the situation, pacing as she shook his head, recalling the night he shared with his professor.

“Okay, great, say no more.” Farlan said sarcastically, but tonight was not the night to push Levi’s buttons. It was clear just how torn and agitated his roommate seemed.

Isabel paused the movie and removed herself from the blankets, stepping in front of Levi before he could pace any further. She was perhaps the only person Levi knew that was shorter than him. “Come on, Levi. Sit down and tell us why you’re so angry!”

“I’m angry because I’m an asshole.” He groused, shaking his head, a disconcerted puff of air leaving his lips.

“You’re not an asshole, Levi.” Farlan said next, hoping to pay some reparations towards his insensitive comment, sitting up from his spot on the bed. “Tell us what’s wrong.”

Levi groaned in exasperation and shrugged off his coat, tossing it onto the desk chair aside. He brought his thumb and index finger up to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with a shake of his head. “I’m so frustrated with myself. I can’t _believe_ how much of a fucking idiot I am.”

Isabel sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Levi…” She said, guiding him to sit down upon the edge of his bed. “Come on. Sit down, talk to us.”

Levi begrudgingly accepted his friend’s request, moving to sit back, palms pressing into the mattress as he looked between he, Isabel, and Farlan. How the _hell_ was he supposed to tell them any of this? _Hey, by the way, I just went to the cemetery with my professor, and we went on a date in his kitchen, and then I spilled tea everywhere because I was able to hear his thoughts for the first time since I’ve met him._ Instead, he simply went, “I met my soulmate.”

Isabel had practically jumped two feet in the air, and she threw herself at Levi, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and shaking him excitedly. “Levi! This is amazing! Who is it? _Who is it?_ ”

Levi pried her off of him. “I can’t tell you.”

She gasped in over-dramatic betrayal. “What? Why not?”

“I just—I can’t, all right?” He rubbed at his face exhaustedly.

“At least talk to us.” Farlan said, now seated at the other side of Levi, trying to coax him into opening up to them.

Levi leaned back a bit more so that he was propped up on his elbows, looking between two of his closest friends. They stared back at him, wide-eyed and obviously curious, seemingly wishing to do all they could to help him. How was he possibly supposed to describe any of this to them? He definitely couldn’t tell them that his soulmate was Erwin. He’d sure enough be reminded of _that_ every day, and it was something he didn’t want to deal with. Breathing out, he finally ended up saying, “It’s a long story.”

“ _Hocus Pocus_ can wait. Tell us.” Isabel said, dragging over the desk chair and plopping down in front of Levi with it, her feet not touching the floor.

Levi moved to sit up, unsure of where to start. “Well… Truth be told, I didn’t _know_ this person was my soulmate at first.” He stated honestly.

“What do you mean?” Farlan asked.

“I can’t hear their thoughts.” Levi said.

Isabel immediately gave him a look. “Well, then he’s not your soulmate, dummy!”

“That’s what I thought.” Levi retorted. “They never told me they were able to hear my thoughts, until I found out from Hange that they were my soulmate. She told me they came to her asking for advice, telling her that they could hear my thoughts, asking why I’ve been distant. Etcetera. And when Hange broke the news to me, I didn’t believe her.” He exhaled. “Or more specifically, what they told her.”

“So… Your soulmate, or… This person… lied?” Farlan rose a brow.

“That’s also what I thought. So…” He brought a hand over his face in self-distain. “I thought I’d give them a taste of their own medicine. _Pretend_ to be their soulmate, hear their thoughts, and then expose them when I found out they were lying.” He couldn’t believe he could be so fucking stupid. “That’s where I was all day. I went on a date with them.”

“And? What happened?” Isabel asked, practically leaning off the edge of her seat.

“They made me dinner. We had tea. Things were completely normal, and for the first time I felt _relaxed_. And then shit had to hit the fan, and for the first time since I’ve met them, I heard their thoughts.” Levi explained.

“Are you sure?” Farlan asked.

“Yes. I’m positive.” Levi glanced to him. “I freaked the fuck out, and I asked them to think it again.”

“And?” Isabel continued to pry.

“And nothing. I didn’t hear anything from his stupid head after that.” He grumbled disappointedly.

“So, it’s a he.” Farlan said. “You know you can tell us who it is, Levi. You don’t have to be ashamed.

Levi buried his face in his hands and shook his head. After a moment, he mumbled something inaudibly into his palms.

“What did you say?” His friend asked.

Lifting his head, Levi didn’t dare look either Isabel or Farlan in the eye. “It’s Professor Smith.”

“ _WHAT_?” Isabel jumped up from her seat. “Your soulmate is _Professor Smith_?!”

Rolling his eyes, his face returned to his palms. _This is why I didn’t want to tell them._ “I know.”

“Isabel, calm the fuck down.” Farlan scolded, having her sit down again within the chair. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” Levi pulled back to look at him sourly. “He’s my _professor_. It is just wrong on so many levels.”

“But this is good, Levi!” Isabel exclaimed, bouncing in her chair. “You found your soulmate! Aren’t you happy?”

“I don’t know!” Levi said back, just as loudly, still frustrated about it all, unnerved by her question. He can’t recall the last time he was genuinely happy. _Aside from that time about an hour ago I was sitting on Erwin’s couch before nothing was wrong. Besides that? Not in a while._ “How come I only heard his thoughts just the once? How come I couldn’t hear him again after the first time?”

“Well, you’ve come to just the right place.” Farlan pointed out.

Levi gave him an expression of un-amusement.

“What? I’m serious. You’re talking to a fourth-year psychiatry major.” He said, pointing towards Isabel, and as they both looked at her, she stared back in confusion.

“What? You think I know why?” Isabel frowned.

“Isabel, you’ve been studying soulmates since your second year here! Isn’t there some kind of an explanation?” Farlan asked. “They’re obviously _not_ unrequited if Levi can hear Professor Smith’s thoughts.”

Levi sighed gently. He was getting nowhere with this.

“I… I don’t know, Farlan. I mean, we’re in community college. You really expect any of my professors to care all that much?” Isabel asked. “Have you tried asking Hange?”

“She would have told me by now if she knew.” Levi said in return. “Maybe I’m just fucked up.”

“Stop being dramatic.” Isabel said. “We’re doing a lesson on soulmate connections next week. I can email my professor and ask them if they might know anything about this.”

“That’s a good idea.” Farlan said, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, all right? We’ll figure this out together.”

“But you need to start by being honest.” Isabel said, directly at Levi.

Levi looked at her as if she had two heads.

“I mean it! You probably gave Erwin the tail-end of an explanation, if one at all, and stormed out of there like a child instead of explaining yourself.” Isabel said, glaring at Levi, who said nothing. That closed Isabel’s case. “You need to call him, apologize, and explain everything you told us.”

“What if I’m getting my hopes up?” Levi grumbled, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

“You heard one of his thoughts, and he hears yours. You can’t run away from the truth.” Isabel said in turn, correct once again, and she dragged her chair back over to the desk, grabbing Farlan’s computer from his bed and opening up another tab. While she logged into her email, she glanced back at her friend as the page loaded. “It’s going to be fine, Levi, okay? Like Farlan said, we’ll figure this out together.” She turned back to the laptop to compose a new email to her professor. “I can’t force you to do anything, but when you’re up to it, I think you should call Erwin. If you explain everything to him, there’s absolutely no reason he won’t understand.”

And the was just it – Levi hated just how understanding Erwin was with this, despite not knowing the entire story from Levi’s perspective. Erwin was letting Levi walk all over him, and he felt like a Grade-A asshole for not solving any of this sooner. He struggled enough to talk about this. Confronting his emotions to his very own soulmate sounded like a terrifying milestone to Levi’s ears.

“You should just relax for the night.” Farlan suggested. “Maybe it’ll help you get your mind off things.”

 _If only he knew my mind never stopped running._ “Yeah, all right.” Levi said instead, his brain not once that night roaming away from the thought of Erwin.

* * *

Levi stared idly down into his teacup, the steam rising to warm his face from the cold just outside the café.

“What’s got you sulking?”

Glancing up, his eyes settled upon Ymir. He hadn’t expected her to be working today. She wasn’t in as often as one should be for owning a coffee shop. His expression didn’t change as it remained neutral, with underlying aspects of probable burden. “Trying to scare away the customers.” He stated bluntly, tone dripping with sarcasm.

“Well, you’ve just about done it.” She replied, moving to take a seat across from Levi at the booth, who stared out the window, seemingly absent and within his thoughts. “Usually you’re here with friends.”

“I’m waiting for someone.” Levi responded simply.

“Not Isabel and Farlan, though.” She rose a brow in his direction.

He sighed. “It’s not Historia, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Didn’t think it was.” Ymir replied, letting one foot rest upon the booth seat with her knee bent, while the other was resting upon the floor. “A date?”

“Not exactly.” He said.

“Reiner told me you brought someone here the other day. Big blond fella. Is that who you’re waiting for?” She asked.

Levi rolled his eyes. _Of course_ Reiner couldn’t keep his fat mouth shut about his whereabouts. “Why do you care?”

“Don’t expect you to be the settle-down type.” She said in turn.

“Who said I was settling down?” He narrowed his gaze in her direction.

She gave a shrug.

He turned to look away.

“Seriously, Levi, if you keep expecting your tea-cup to give you answers, I’m going to have to take it away from you.” She stated. “What’s wrong?”

Levi remained silent, returning his stare to the window. Upon seeing Erwin’s crown of blond heading down the block, he stared directly at Ymir. “Get up.”

She let out a soft puff of air and pushed herself back up to her feet. “What does he usually order?”

“Cappuccino with cinnamon.” Levi said easily, and Ymir had disappeared behind the counter before he could finish speaking.

Erwin stepped through the door, snowflakes caught in his neatly brushed strands, seemingly winded. November had come to Queens, New York with unforgiving winds and beginners snowflakes for probably snow showers later in the season. It had been a couple of days since he and Levi had seen each other, but he had dropped everything when receiving a text from his student that he was at _Ymir’s_ , and that they needed to talk. Bright eyes of blue settled on Levi, who was seated at the first booth at the front, the usual seat he took whenever he was here. He approached the table and reached up to bring the scarf off of his neck, wearing a long felt trench coat to beat the cold. “Levi.”

“Good to see you, Smith.” Levi glanced up at him, trying to compose himself.

Erwin sat down, his stare never leaving his soulmate’s. “I'm so glad you messaged me. I was so worried about you.” He managed to breath out, and he reached across the table, resting his hand over Levi’s, uncaring about the potential students around them. Fortunately, the café was quiet, especially during a late Tuesday evening. “Is everything okay?”

“Just—Stop.” Levi said, hesitantly bringing his hand away.

Erwin blinked in confusion. “Have I done something wrong?”

He exhaled, that frustration returning, swirling in his chest like heavy lead. “ _No_ , Smith, you haven’t done anything wrong.” He grumbled. “In fact, you haven’t done anything at all but be nice to me, so I have no idea why you bother.”

“Levi, what are you talking about?” He frowned over at him.

“I am such an _asshole_ to you. And you take it, every single time, and you are _so_ kind to me and it’s completely unfair because everything I do isn’t driving you away!” Levi spilled.

Erwin’s face crossed with slight hurt. “Is that what you want?” He asked. “For me to leave you alone?”

He shut his eyes for a moment, allowing the air to escape his lungs, forgetting for just a moment to breathe. _No. I want you to stay, right here with me._ Levi thought longingly.

Erwin’s expression grew gentle.

“Just… Let me explain.” Levi offered. “Let me explain everything.”

Smith nodded after a pause but remained rigid in his seat, staring at Levi as if his life depended on it.

Unable to look Erwin in the eyes, Levi placed his arms on the table, and buried his troubled expression into them. He couldn’t say this in words, but perhaps by sharing this intimately in thought, Erwin would understand better. He took a deep breath and allowed the tethers of his stress to loosen.

_I had no idea you were my soulmate until I went to your house and you made me tea because I hadn’t heard your thoughts until then, and I think it’s because I can’t handle myself or my emotions and I let it go on for too long without telling you because I thought you were just an asshole trying to pick up some game but it turns out you’re just a really genuine guy who actually cares and worries about me and I’ve been a total dickhead to you because I have no idea how to pick up social cues or talk about anything wrong because it seems burdensome to my friends who have enough going on in their life and worry about me constantly and I thought pretending to be your soulmate would help me find out about the truth of everything and the only reason I knew was because Hange told me and don’t be angry at her because quite frankly she’s fucking amazing, and I don’t deserve her either, and I have no idea what to do because now that I know you’re my soulmate and I’m yours I feel like a total ass-wipe who’s playing with fire and you’re really fucking adorable when you worry about the honey in my tea but I feel as if right now that’s the least of our problems because I have no idea what’s wrong with me._

Levi felt out of breath, despite not speaking a single word. The atmosphere between them was painfully still, and he felt a cup being set down against the tabletop’s surface, easily assuming it was Ymir delivering to Erwin his cappuccino. After a moment, he lifted his head, and warily met Erwin’s stare.

Erwin’s features held not pity nor sympathy, but empathy and tenderness. He could tell Levi was troubled, and seemingly wanted to do everything in his power to help him.

Levi turned his eyes back down to his tea once again. _And, yes, I ordered you a drink._

“So that…” Erwin didn’t move, focusing on the heat rising from his own hot coffee. “That’s why you asked me to think about the honey again.”

“Yes.” He breathed out, combing his fingers through his scalp in a stressful manner. “But that was the _only_ thought I’ve ever heard from you. I’ve never heard anything else.”

“It doesn’t make sense.” Erwin said, trying to solve an impossible puzzle within his own brain. “If you heard that, why can’t you hear the others?”

“I don’t know.” Levi grumbled. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Smith looked just as conflicted as Levi, even more so.

“You’re mad at me.” Levi commented.

He looked to him in confusion. “Not at all.”

“I lied to you.” The raven-haired student allowed a frown to pull at his lips.

“Right now that doesn’t matter to me, Levi. You’re clearly under a lot of stress and I want to help somehow.” Erwin exhaled, leaning forward, curving two fingers around the handle of his mug.

“Goddamn it, Smith.” Levi grumbled, leaning back in his booth seat. “You are too forgiving.”

“Hatred and anger leaves you no where but in despair.” Erwin commented.

“All right, Bob Ross.” He huffed. “I get it.” Levi’s expression grew a bit less tense but hadn’t slipped into an easy state just yet. “I just don’t know how to find my way.”

“That’s why I’m here to help you find it.” Erwin replied, catching Levi’s gaze within his own. Somehow, Erwin’s eyes encouraged him to believe that, just maybe, everything would turn out all right.

 _We’ll have to keep this a secret._ Levi thought, finally lifting his tea cup to take a sip from the beverage, where it was no longer warm. _If anyone finds out—_

“They won’t.” Erwin stated, immediately interrupting his thoughts with a reassuring expression.

Levi would have to ride out, what, one more semester? A semester and a half? After that, it was none of the school’s business as to what Levi and Erwin did in their free time. It wasn’t as if they had done anything yet.

“We’ll figure this out.” Erwin said softly, his foot nudging Levi’s gently under the table, and although Levi’s heard that plenty this week from his other friends, hearing it from Erwin convinced him that they would.

* * *

After the disaster that was his senior year midterms of his first semester, Levi had taken some time for himself for the first time in a long time. Although he appreciated the time within his room, Levi couldn’t wait to get out of their dorms. He, Isabel, and Levi had finally decided to rent an apartment for themselves and split the rent – Although Levi had given up his job at the start of the fall semester due to being overworked and cooped up with family issues, he knew he’d have to find one again. The savings account he had wouldn’t last forever, no matter how great of a saver he was in the long run. Isabel had taken to working as a supervisor at PetCo for the time being, just to bring some cash in, while Farlan waited tables at night. It wasn’t the most ideal, but it’s what they had, and it beat the dorming prices by a long shot. Levi was hoping to find some kind of an opening at tattoo-shops nearby, or any kind of graphic design opportunities throughout.

The dorm room sat in comfortable silence where Farlan worked at the desk, and Levi was upon his own bed, thoughts swimming with Erwin and what he could be doing right now. The two of them had left off on some what of a solid footing after the café, and Levi had promised Erwin another date. He was eager on focusing on finding out what exactly was wrong with him, and why the connection they shared was as weak as it was on Levi’s end.

The two of them had been texting all week, and with the weekend very much so on its way, Levi couldn’t help but admit he was excited to see Erwin Saturday night.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and although Levi expected it to be Erwin, he had been curious to see it was an unknown number. Inclined to ignore it, he nearly placed his phone down, but had to do a double-take upon finally recognizing the retched seven-digit code.

Outwardly groaning, Levi answered the phone, and brought it to his ear. “What do you want?”

“Ah, come on, Levi,” said that raspy, obnoxious drawl over the tone, something that Levi despised to no end. “You gonna treat your Uncle Kenny like that?”

“You still visiting?” Levi asked regretfully.

“Sure am. Coming right for your birthday, so we can celebrate it together.”

“Wow. My greatest wishes have come true.” He grumbled into the cell. “Is there anything you need from me? I’m busy.” If busy meant doodling into his contemporary art notebook, then yes, he was busy.

“Why do you always think I need somethin’ from you?”

“Every time you call, you ask for money.” Levi said bitterly. “Patterns start to form.”

“Come on, give me some credit. I wanna come see you and Mikasa for a few weeks. Seems like the family’s gone haywire.” Kenny replied.

“That’s just it. There _is_ no family.” Mikasa was all Levi had left, and they weren’t even as close as he would have liked them to be. Levi felt as if a partial part of the blame rested on his own shoulders.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Kenny grunted.

“You better bring some cash with you and find a motel.” Levi stated blatantly.

“That’s no way to welcome a relative.”

“I mean it, Kenny. I can’t sneak you around the dorms anymore.” He wouldn’t even dare mention the apartment he, Isabel and Farlan were going to share and have by the end of November. “And Mikasa can’t house you, either. You either rent a motel, or don’t come at all.”

There was silence over the phone, and then a soft sigh. “All right, fine. Couple of my guys are comin’ too.”

Farlan gave Levi a look from where he was going his work, and Levi’s face read, _Shoot me in the head._

“Great. The whole gang’ll have a fuckin’ party. Is that it?” Levi asked.

“Yeah.” Kenny said.

Before he could ask for anything else, Levi hung up, and tossed his phone aside as he brought his hands over his face to wipe at his eyes.

“Your uncle’s bothering you again?” Farlan asked with a frown, turning in the desk chair to face Levi’s bed.

“Yeah.” Levi sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Just gotta deal with his bullshit for two weeks, and then he’s off my back.”

“Still sucks. I won’t let him ruin your birthday.” Farlan said.

“He already has by being in New York at the same time.” He replied, laying back against his comforter, feeling the muscles in his back ache for a stretch. Levi had previously thought dorming with Farlan to be an issue with their differences in cleanliness, but after Kenny had stayed while Farlan went away for the holidays, it was the most disgusting Levi’s ever seen it. He never told Farlan to clean up after himself again.

“How’s everything with Erwin?” Farlan asked, and Levi didn’t expect the question.

“Uh… Not bad.” Levi said truthfully. “He’s… He’s been really understanding with everything.” He explained, staring up at the ceiling in thought. “I’m seeing him Saturday.”

“That’s great.” Farlan said, shutting his computer screen, heading to his own bed where his phone was charged. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Isabel told me she went to speak to her professor after class today, so I’m sure we’ll be hearing from her soon.”

“Hope so.” Levi exhaled. Isabel might not have been able to do math, but she was one of the brightest kids he’s ever met. Deciding to not to entertain the subject and avoid the odd topic of his soulmate being his professor, Levi shut his notebook and set it aside, grabbing at his phone and opening up his text messages with Erwin.

He had two unopened from his professor, from a couple of minutes ago.

 ** _Smith_**  
_And you can also talk about how it’s widespread within Anatolian peninsula as well._

 ** _Smith_**  
_Besides work… How are you? I can’t stop thinking about how you must be feeling, Levi. I wish there was someway for me to help._

He sent one of his own back to Erwin.

_**Levi**_  
_If you really want to know, I’ve been doodling in your notebook out of boredom. I think that really says something about your class, Smith_

Just a couple of minutes later, he received another text from Erwin.

__

**_Smith_**  
_Very funny. Make fun of community college all you’d like, just remember you’re attending this school as well (-:_

The goddamn nose in his smiley-face was enough to allow a miniature smile to pull at Levi’s own lips.

**_Levi_**  
_Are you trying to woo me over with that smiley face? It’s not working._

**_Smith_**  
_How else am I going to convince you to stay with me?_

**_Levi_**  
_You’ll find a way._

**_Levi_**  
_Hey, by the way, can you hear my thoughts when I’m not with you?_

**_Smith_**  
_No. Only when we’re together._

Levi smirked a bit.

**_Levi_**  
_Damn. I was hoping to annoy the shit out of you._

**_Levi_**  
_I’m gonna turn in. We’ll talk tomorrow._

**_Smith_**  
_Sleep well, Levi. And try to annoy the shit out of me all you’d like. I’m only going to find it adorable._

Levi’s skin flushed at the comment Erwin made. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, but he didn’t think he had it in him to complain, either. Erwin and he were in the weird stages of dating, except Levi had no idea about what was going on with him and Erwin was being too understanding to the point where no moves were made.

Truth be told, Levi was horrified to make any.

Unsure of how to respond, Levi stared at the affectionate message until he dozed off, his phone screen timing out in his hand as it turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for you guys! I promise I'm not giving up on this fic. <3 Thanks for all the support and I hope all of you have been safe and sound!

Levi paced the threshold of Erwin’s apartment door, an arm wrapped around the upper area of his abdomen while an elbow was propped up against it. His fingertips found his mouth as he nibbled at his nails in an apprehensive manner, a nervous tic that he often chose not to display in front of his peers. Farlan had caught him doing it once or twice, but Levi had practiced for years to keep a poker face everywhere he ventured to. The hallway was silent, dimly lit by automatic lighting that was kept on even throughout the night for latecomers. It was, in fact, a late evening – Ten p.m. had rolled around, and Levi couldn’t wait until he and Erwin’s breakfast date in the morning to break the news.

 _The news_ being, of course, Isabel’s hypothesis for Levi’s suppressed emotions and lack of Erwin’s thoughts. She had a pretty solid investigation, and truthfully, with all she’s learned, Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that was the actual case. In fact, he was _hoping_ it was, just so he’d be able to fix whatever it was that was wrong with him.

He had texted Erwin about eight and a half minutes ago that he was at his door – and yet, no response. Levi was beginning to think that he had fallen asleep already, eager to call him an old man, and yet, his sensory was overflowed with anxiety to even think about such momentary quips. He was beginning to believe Erwin had taken to his pillow, almost ready to get down the hall and back to his dorms—

The apartment door opened, and Erwin tilted his head with concern as he appeared at the frame. A bit of a sleepy expression, comfort clothes (a white tee-shirt and sweats suited Erwin quite a bit), and a light frown at his lips that he always possessed when Levi was around. He was beginning to believe his soulmate worried too much for him. _Fuck. You’re adorable._

“Levi?”

Breathing out, Levi instead tucked his other hand around himself, feeling inconsiderately awkward. “Hope I didn’t wake you, Smith.”

“I forget to plug my phone in before bed. I just saw your text.” Erwin said, opening the door a bit more. “And I appreciate the compliments. I think I look more homeless than anything.” He teased in slight exhaustion. “Come in, love.”

The petname twisted all sorts of warmth and flowers in Levi’s insides. Glancing down the hall one last time, he stepped past Erwin and into the apartment, which was dark, aside from a single kitchen light on. It was just as he remembered it when he first walked in. Beautifully and elegantly humble.

“Would you like anything?” Erwin asked, shutting the door and locking it behind him before he turned to his soulmate. Even in such a dull atmosphere could Levi see Erwin’s bright sapphire blues. He could stare into those eyes for as long as time would grant him. “Some hot tea?”

“I drank about six or seven cups before I came here. Think I’m good.” He admitted. He probably should have gone with decaf.

Erwin took another step forward, placing his hands gently upon Levi’s arms, which were covered by a light winter coat. “Weren’t you cold in this? It was below freezing outside.”

“It’s all I have.” Levi said with a small shrug, grateful for the darkness of the room masking the flush at his cheeks as Erwin removed his coat for him and hung it up on the coat rack aside.

“That’s certainly no good.” Erwin said, and he turned to face Levi again, easily towering over him in a way that allowed Levi to feel oddly safe. Before he could protest, Erwin was taking Levi’s smaller hands into his own, rubbing them to regain some warmth, briefly bringing them up to his lips to kiss his knuckles gently. “You may as well go outside bare.”

Levi stood in awe at the taller man, feeling undeserving and undeniably at home. It was something he hadn’t felt in long, long time, and he never understood why people were so in-tune with their soulmates until now. Levi may have never kissed Erwin, not yet, but he’d take this over anything, any day. He knew Erwin was waiting for him to be ready, but Levi was a coward with situations like this. He needed time. Swallowing his words, he reminded himself to breathe. _If you’d like, I could._ He thought teasingly.

Erwin met his eye and gave a light, charming smile. “Is everything all right, Levi?”

Right. He almost forgot he appeared at Erwin’s doorstep completely unannounced, not to mention after hours. Levi nodded. “I’m okay. Can we sit? I’m pretty sure my legs are about to give out.” He was only joking, but also, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Erwin said nothing, and instead took Levi’s hand into his own, guiding him through the dark and towards that same couch he had first heard his thoughts upon. Sinking down into the cushions with a stiffer manner than most, Levi wiped his hands upon his thighs as Erwin took a seat next to him, closer than last time, face illuminated by the streams of moonlight flooding in through the blinds within his living room. Something about his proximity comforted Levi, and he was absolutely unaccustomed to any form of endearment that he was unsure how to act. He faced forward instead, readying himself to describe to Erwin what Isabel had told him.

“You know my friend Isabel, right?” Levi finally looked to him.

Erwin gave a nod. “Yes. She was the girl at _Ymir’s_ with you the first time I saw you there?”

Levi nodded back. “She’s a psychology major. She told me this afternoon as to why I might not be able to hear your thoughts… And I think she’s right.”

Erwin leaned forward a bit, that bit of tenderness never leaving his expression. It reminded Levi that anything he said would not be held against him, not here, at least. He wanted to believe that, and it wasn’t hard to around Erwin. “Tell me.” He encouraged gently.

“She… She definitely described it much better than I’m going to now. She may be a nut, but she’s intelligent, for sure.” Levi explained, and he leaned down to begin and untie his boots, growing hot as his nerves gradually kicked in.

Erwin remained silent, but it was abundantly clear that he was prepared to listen.

After he set his shoes aside neatly, Levi brought one leg up and crossed it over his lap, folding his hands to fidget with them as he turned to face Erwin a bit more. “She started out by telling me everything that goes into a soulmate connection. Normally, to be able to communicate telepathically, hear each other’s thoughts, it’s best that both people are entirely at ease. Or at least stable.” He explained, wiping a hand over his tired features briefly. “And when I was sitting on your couch, I think I was able to reach that state.” He tried to bring his words together, feeling as if they were all one big jumble. “I was so… _relaxed._ ” He described. _The happiest I’ve been in a long time._

Erwin reached over, taking Levi’s hand into his own. Levi returned the gesture with a gentle squeeze.

“What she basically told me was that due to my high levels of stress and anxiety, I’m pretty much barring myself from establishing a proper connection with you.” Levi said, hesitant to move forward with his words. “I think… I think that I lack the patience and mental health to fully embrace it because I’m stressed.”

Frowning gently, Erwin kept his eyes upon Levi’s, whose had been wandering the room in hopes of avoiding a possible pitiful stare. Erwin’s pupils only held worry, however.

“I’m stressed all of the time.” Levi managed to get out, and he didn’t recall the last time he had vented to someone, aside from his mental spiel to Erwin within the café. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“About what, Levi?”

“Everything. _Everything_. It’s so silly because so many people have it worse, and I hate complaining because I don’t want anyone’s pity. That’s the last thing I want.” He explained, bringing his face down into his free hand. “I just—I overthink everything. I worry myself sick about situations I can’t control, and when they finally are in my favor, when I’m able to take the reins, I don’t know how.” He sat up a bit more, still avoiding Erwin’s stare. “I’m so used to repressing my emotions that I feel overwhelmed when I finally have the chance to.”

“Then I think Isabel’s right.” Erwin spoke up, and he leaned forward a bit more in attempt to catch Levi’s eyes. Eventually, he looked back at him. “You’re overthinking right now, Levi. You overwhelm yourself in your thoughts and you don’t allow any space for yourself to breathe and recognize that you’re only one person. You can only carry so much, and it seems like the weight is becoming overbearing.”

Levi frowned, tightening his grip within Erwin’s grasp as a form of reassurance. “I don’t know how to stop it. I don’t remember the last time I’ve stopped thinking like this.”

“I do.” Erwin said. “When you heard my thoughts. Right here, on this couch.”

Levi persuaded himself to ease over a bit. He had to remind himself he was talking to his soulmate. Not his hard-ass professor as he knew him at the beginning of the year. His very own soulmate.

“You’ve already taken the first step in realizing why you can’t properly connect with me, and that’s the most important step.” Erwin explained.

Levi let out a breathy laugh, expression falling a bit gentler. “You sound like a shrink.”

A laugh of his own erupted from Erwin’s chest, deep and rumbly, enough to bring Levi right in. “I apologize.”

“Don’t.” Levi replied immediately. “You’ve helped me a lot.”

Erwin’s own characteristics softened considerably. “We’ll get through this, Levi. I’ve gone so long wondering when I was going to find you, and now you’re here.” He said, voice nearing a whisper. “I don’t want to lose you now.”

Levi’s chest constricted, in a way that made him want to projectile vomit butterflies and pinch himself all the same. Erwin was too good to be true. He’d wake up soon enough, back in his dorm upon the first day of classes, wondering just how complicated Professor Smith was going to be as an instructor.

Except, he knew he wouldn’t. He knew this was real. _But I can’t believe you’re real._

Erwin’s smile was loving, and he guided his thumb over the ridges of Levi’s knuckles in an affectionate manner. He wondered what Erwin was thinking. Levi craved so desperately to know, and it was that sense of ambiguity towards a person’s mind that drove him insane. “Unfortunately for you, I am.” Erwin teased.

Levi let out another gentle laugh. “You sound like me now, Smith.”

Erwin’s expression never faded. “… Will you stay the night Levi? I don’t like the idea of you venturing out in the cold.”

 _Wouldn’t dream of going back out in my horrendous jacket._ Levi thought, hints of a smile at his lips. Truth be told, he was exhausted, and he really didn’t want to make any sort of trip back home. “I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense.” Erwin said, giving Levi’s hand one last squeeze before he moved to stand.

“Actually… Is it all right if I sleep on the couch?” He asked, a sliver of nervousness to his tone. _I know you’re going to offer for me to take your bed and you take the couch and quite frankly we could both take the bed, but I’d really prefer the couch because I’ve never shared a bed with anyone and the thought of it makes me nervous. Call me a wimp, I dare you._

Erwin smiled down at him instead. “I’ll go get you some blankets and pillows.”

Levi smiled back, just a bit.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Levi very (very) gradually began to open up more for himself towards other people. Isabel always had his back, he knew that, and his support system with Farlan, Eren, and Hange helped out a lot. His biggest supporter throughout it all, however, had been Erwin. Whenever he had doubts, whenever his anxieties caught up to him, he’d go right to Erwin, and he’d be able to still his worries.

And yet, no thoughts from Erwin. Not yet.

It was starting to wear Levi down. He was impatient and sometimes quick-tempered, and with the days passing by speedily for Kenny to show up, Levi’s stress was through the roof. Most days, Erwin and he only had the ability to meet late night, when no one was around to make note of their relationship. Levi and his friends had managed to finally start moving into their apartment, and it wasn’t terribly far from campus, either.

“Smith, you’ve got to stop offering to drive me to class.” Levi grumbled as he set a box down within the near-empty apartment, while Isabel and Farlan cursed at each other as they set the couch down in the living room. Levi’s cellphone was pressed against his ear by his shoulder. “You know if anyone sees us—”

“All right, fine. I’m just not fond of you taking the bus late nights.” Erwin said back over the line. “Is everything all right there?”

“Yeah. Isabel and Farlan are a lovely couple, aren’t they?” Levi replied. “Always going out on dates, fighting over couches… The whole package.”

“Why don’t we go on a date?” Erwin asked.

Levi crouched down in front of the cardboard box, swapping the phone to his other shoulder and ear to prevent it from getting cramped. “Ha-ha, very funny.”

“No, I mean it.”

“How can we possibly go on a date if we’re trying to remain secretive?” Levi asked. _You’re smart sometimes, Smith, but there’s a certain part of your brain I’m pretty sure you haven’t learnt to use yet._ “Besides, we had that breakfast date together at your apartment the other day… Or, week. Whatever.”

“I heavily doubt any of your fellow students will happen to appear at a nice restaurant.” Erwin replied. “But I mean a real date.”

“Well, that solves that. I don’t have anything fancy to wear.” Levi said.

“Well, I’ll buy you something.” His soulmate responded.

“With your _community college_ salary?” Levi replied.

“That’s not fair. I make adequate salary, mind you.” Erwin said back with a slight chuckle. “Come on, Levi. I don’t want you to have to worry about those types of things.”

“Well, I do.” Levi exhaled, taking out an old photo album he kept shoved beneath his mattress within his dorm. It was photographs of he and his mother, some with Mikasa, a few with Kenny. “Listen, I’ve got to help Isa and Farlan finish packing, and then I’ve got a shift at four at my new job. Can I call you back?”

“Will you at least think about the date?” Erwin asked hopefully.

Levi stood, wiping his brow. “Where do you have in mind?”

* * *

With his hands balled into fists, shoved deep into the depths of his light winter jacket pockets, Levi stared up at the restaurant in obvious intimidation. He had ignored Erwin’s attempts to try and buy him nicer clothing (and a heavier winter coat), not wanting to rely on anyone but himself. He breathed out nervously, puffs and clouds of warm air slipping from his lips as he gaped, coaxing himself to go inside the best he could. It may not be fancy to the average citizen, but Levi was used to deli subs and ramen noodles. Not much of a sit-down _ristorante_ kind of guy. Grumbling under his breath, Levi almost chickened out and head back to the bus stop, but his feet were glued to the pavement, and eventually, he stepped up to the threshold and head inside.

He was about fifteen minutes late.

“Can I help you, sir?” The host at the front said with a wide smile, a short, pudgy man with a well-trimmed mustache. He was still taller than Levi.

Levi blinked. “Uh—Yes.” He took a glance around, hoping to see Erwin amongst the crowd, but his vision somewhat blurred as he attempted to focus. “I—Reservation? At eight thirty. I’m supposed to be meeting…” He swallowed a bit. “Uh—”

“He’s with me,” Erwin said, from where he had appeared behind the host, giving him a warm smile, turning to Levi with an even warmer one.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” He— his nametag read _Vinny_ — said with a short laugh.

“Come, Levi.” Erwin stated with a hand extended towards him, and Levi felt as if he was about to pass out on the spot. Not only has he never really been a relationship publicly before, but he’s never really been public in general. He took Erwin’s hand like a lifeboat and allowed himself to be guided through the sea of arrogant, wealthy faces, seating himself as soon as he reached the table. Erwin pushed his chair in, before sitting down himself. “Are you all right?”

“Fine,” Levi lied swiftly, inhaling a bit as he sat up in his chair, unsure of where he should put his hands. He wasn’t used to this. _Do you think they have tea here?_

“Don’t think so.” Erwin said, and he reached out, placing a hand over Levi’s that rested upon the tablecloth. “Just relax, Levi. No one’s here to see us.”

Levi finally centered his focus upon Erwin’s stare, relief beginning to wash over him in small, slow waves. He gave a nod and breathed out. He had to remind himself none of the assholes from school would be present here and now.

“Just you and me.” Erwin said with a small smile. “We can go back to my place afterwards and have some tea. If that’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Levi nodded, very slowly moving to wrap his hand into Erwin’s. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Finally guiding his stare over his date properly, Levi felt his stomach flutter. _Fuck, you’re cute._

The blond emitted a soft laugh, releasing Levi’s hand only to begin to look at the menu. “Thank you. Do you want to take your jacket off?”

“Think I’m good. Kind of cold.” Levi admitted.

“I really think you should accept the jacket I bought you.” Erwin replied. “It’s nearly December, Levi.”

“It’s fine. The cold keeps me enlivened.” He teased dryly. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

Erwin exhaled. “You’re going to catch a cold.”

“Well, then you’ll have to take care of me.” Levi said cheekily, staring down at his menu. Maybe it wasn’t as expensive as one would have thought, but to Levi, it was. He hadn’t grown up in the best of situations, and he took what he could get over time. “What are you getting?”

“Not sure yet.” Erwin replied truthfully. “But you know I’ll always take care of you.”

“You’re not allowed to get all mushy in public, Smith.” Levi said, hiding his face behind the menu binder. He’d rather Erwin didn’t see the color rise in his cheeks.

“Right. As if anyone is staring at us.” Erwin reached over, gently pushing the menu down, a smile at his lips. “So, I was thinking, for your birthday—”

Levi’s cell, as if on instant interference, began to ring. “How do you know when my birthday is?” Levi asked with a curious brow, shoving his hands into his jacket to tug out his phone. He immediately ignored it when he saw it was Kenny.

“Hange.” Erwin explained. “I was thinking—”

Levi’s phone rang, again. He sighed, glancing at it again. Still Kenny.

“Do you want to take that?” The blond asked.

“Huh? No, it’s—” Levi shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Erwin replied, raising a brow. “Who is it?”

“My Uncle Kenny.” Levi exhaled gently. “He’s coming for a couple of weeks later in the month. I don’t know why he’s calling me now.”

“You sure you don’t want to take it?” Erwin asked.

“Positive.” Levi said, placing his phone into his pocket. And then it rang again, and Levi glanced down at the screen, face obviously worrisome yet irritated.

“Go. Take the call. I’ll be fine.” He smiled over at him reassuringly.

“You’re amazing.” Levi said, moving to stand, offering Erwin and apologetic look before navigating his way through the tables to step outside for a moment and place the phone to his ear. “What do you want, Kenny? I’m busy right now.”

“What took you so long to answer?” Kenny grumbled.

“I shouldn’t even have answered.” Levi said in return, sourness to his tone.

“Well, are you gonna come pick me up, or what?” He asked, over the phone.

Levi blinked. “What? Pick you up from where?”

“From the airport. I decided to come early and stay for the whole month!” Kenny’s raspy voice barked a laugh from over the line. “Surprise!”

Silence, at least from Levi’s end.

“Levi? You there?”

Hanging up the phone, Levi stepped back inside and made his way back to his seat, slowly moving to sit down once again. He avoided Erwin’s eye.

“Everything all right?” Erwin asked, concern laced within his features.

“No.” Levi sighed.

Scanning Levi’s face, Erwin could tell he wasn’t exactly up to talking about it. He nudged his ankle gently under the table. Levi’s mind was roaming with thoughts, and he knew that it was his uncle that was bothering him. “Come on.” He said, suddenly beginning to gather his things as he moved to stand.

“What?” Levi blinked up at him. “Where?”

“I saw a Greek food truck down the road, doesn’t close up until ten.” Erwin said, placing his wallet into his jacket pocket, shrugging it on. He could tell Levi needed a distraction, and his anxieties wouldn’t exactly be washed away in a restaurant higher than his standards.

Levi’s eyes roamed Erwin’s expression for some form of a joke, but his soulmate was dead serious. Expression growing lighter, a shade of a smile pulled at the corner of Levi’s lips, and he stood without further question, grabbing Erwin’s hand and rushing out of there in no time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides to work on himself a little more. Erwin is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i hope you're all doing very well, and i've missed you dearly. i've been going through a rough patch in my life, but recently i've come out really strong and i'm feeling great! i started brainstorming for this fic last night and this chapter came about. consider it an interlude/small set up for the next chapters to come. i'm sorry it's been so long! i'm gonna read up on the rest of the chapters to catch up, and i have some interesting ideas for the rest of the fic to come.
> 
> love you all so much. hope you've been well and i'm here for anyone who needs to talk. <3

“Tell me, Levi. Why are you here?”

If Levi was going to list every single reason he just might be here to the practical stranger in front of him, he supposed he’d be here for a while. He could easily start off by talking about Uncle Kenny. Dear, dear Uncle Kenny, who had been nothing but a pest since he had arrived in New York, calling him from various cheap motels with restricted numbers and narcissism with every call. Maybe he could talk about his mother, how he had lost her, how he had never been the same since and how Kenny wasn’t the star role-model for him through and all. He could shuffle his hand through a hat and pick out another problem, for starters, doing his best to juggle school work and his new job with even the slightest bit of ease. (That was actually the least of his problems). Maybe he could even talk about how he wasn’t entirely on board with being here, not until Isabel managed to convince him with the help of Erwin, who offered to drive him and wait outside until he was done.

Levi knew the real reason as to why he was here, however, and so as he took in a breath and released a light sigh, he reminded himself to stay away from his cynical nature just this once. He steadied his eyes with his newfound therapist, looking to her with a timid stare.

“I’ve been having… Relationship issues.” Levi replied.

She sat up a bit in her chair and brought her glasses further upon her nose. The slightest tilt of her head was apparent, but otherwise, her posture remained entirely straight. “What kind of issues?”

He hummed in response for the moment, the slightest twitch of a bitter smile appearing at his lips. “Well… Not exactly your common ones, I’d say.” Levi explained.

She kept her head at a tilt, eyes squinting neutrally. “Would you feel comfortable explaining them to me?”

“Soulmate issues.” Levi stated, trying to form his words. He felt a lump in his throat, and he wasn’t quite sure why. He supposed it was because he was never great at talking with strangers, let alone about his emotions, and he gripped at the black fabric of his pants to prevent his fingers from shaking. “I can’t hear his thoughts.”

It was her turn to offer a small smile. “Unrequited love?”

Levi huffed out a slight laugh. “No.” He said. “He can hear my thoughts, loud and clear. But I can’t hear his. Or… At least, I couldn’t. Not at first.” He roamed his mind for a proper way to work through his sentences. “My friend… She believes that I’m being barred from being able to hear my soulmate’s thoughts. I’ve only heard him ever say one thing, mentally, at least, and… I was really calm when I did.” He was surprised at himself for coming out with all of this. He was a bit grateful Isabel had pushed him to go, but he wasn’t all in the clear just yet.

“Barred?” His therapist questioned.

“As in… There’s too much stress going on in my life to be able to establish a connection with him.” Levi explained, shifting a bit on the plush velvet couch he was sitting in. He ached to be back in his apartment again, away from the watchful eyes of the woman in front of him. He was doing his best to keep his cool, but he felt silly unloading all of this on a stranger, no matter how trained she was for it. 

“I see.” She said with a nod. “And do you think that’s what's keeping you from hearing his thoughts?”

Levi grumbled, just a bit. “Aren’t you supposed to be telling me that?”

Her expression changed, but it didn’t harden in any way. “Let’s take it from a different approach, then. When you heard him think… What were you doing?”

Levi calmed for a moment. Thinking back at that night, sitting in the dark upon Erwin’s couch, basking in the warmth of the man next to him, letting the steam of his tea warm his face… He’d do anything to go back to that night. To be that relaxed again. “Drinking tea.”

“I think we should start there.” She replied, offering the lightest of smiles. “Perhaps even retrying the entire situation. It might bring you to that relaxed state again. Maybe not fully, seeing as your subconscious will do its best to reach for any form of doubt you’ll have in your mind, but we want to start gearing you in the right direction.” She explained calmly. “What’s making you stressed, Levi?”

Levi laughed now, his tone bitter as he wiped his eyes over his face. “You know how family is, Doctor.”

* * *

“How did it go?” Erwin asked with a smile as soon as Levi had slipped into the car and buckled up his seat belt. He had parked outside, ready and awaiting Levi’s arrival for when he was finished with his session.

Levi grumbled inaudibly, leaning forward as he tucked his face into his hands.

A frown appeared at Erwin’s lips. “That bad?”

“No.” Levi exhaled, bringing his face away to peek at Erwin through his fingers. “It was fine.” He mumbled, wiping at his eyes, before he sat up, finding the blonde’s eyes. “Just not exactly ideal after a college lecture from the most boring class ever.” He mumbled, hiding a slight smirk now.

Erwin squinted at him with a playful expression. “You mean my class?”

Levi managed an airy laugh, bringing his hair from his face as he leaned back in the car seat. “M’just tired.” He replied. “It was… Fine. She’s nice. Sort of the same thing Isabel was saying. Carrying too much on my shoulders, and the like.” He waved a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose in thought, shutting his eyes for a moment. He could feel Erwin’s stare trained on him, but he didn’t mind one bit. “Uncle Kenny being an asshole hasn’t helped.”

“He’s still calling you?” Erwin asked, expression softening as he reached out, placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

Levi relaxed for a moment. “Of course he is. Bouncing around motels like a lunatic, pestering Mikasa for money. I guarantee you his next stop is finding out where my apartment building is.” He sighed.

“Let’s try not to worry about that now.” Erwin said softly. “Are you hungry?”

“Starving.” Levi mumbled. 

Erwin took that as his cue, placing the car into drive, giving Levi another tender glance before he brought himself out of the parking lot and headed onto the main road. “I can make us something, if you’d like. Unless you’d like to go out somewhere, and I drop you home.”

“I’ll stay with you for a while. Leave Isabel and Farlan to finish off that furniture himself.” He teased, even slightly.

Erwin smiled just a bit. “Anything to lighten the weight.”

Levi mulled over his thoughts as they drove, taking to the urban scapes for a little while. He watched the roads and cars go by, until he mustered enough courage to keep talking about the session. “She said that maybe, we should… That recreating my first thought from you would be good.” Levi explained. “Sort of like a… A baseline for how it happened.”

Erwin gave a nod. “That can very easily be arranged.” He said lightly.

Levi looked to him, quite warmly at that. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this man as his soulmate. The two of them hadn’t really spoken about the status of their relationship, seeing as Levi hadn’t done so much as kissed him yet, but somehow, having him around made it a lot easier for Levi in most situations. He didn’t ever expect to be the student that falls for his professor, but he supposed it worked both ways. What he and Erwin had was different, different than anything Levi had ever had with anyone, something that really seemed to shine true about soulmates for him. He never really understood how wonderful of a thing it was for now.

“You’re falling for me?” Erwin asked suddenly, and Levi jumped, just barely recalling the very that Erwin could most definitely hear his thoughts.

Levi groused, shaking his head. “You’ve _got_ to stop doing that, Smith.” He mumbled, the apples of his cheeks tinted pink.

Erwin chuckled softly. “I can’t exactly help it.” He replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “I hope you know that I’m falling for you, too, Levi.”

Those words were driving him off the wall, causing Levi’s skin to flush red, a bit winded at just how gentle the other man could be. Despite the confession coming oh-so-suddenly amidst an afternoon car ride, it felt special, so, so, special, and Levi had to shut himself down for a moment to prevent any serious emotions from flooding through.

Erwin was _falling_ for him. And Levi knew he was falling back, too. Hard.

“You’ll make it up to me with tea.” Levi said after a moment, trying to lighten the mood, and semi-avoid the subject. He wasn’t so sure he was ready for that conversation, doing his best to bury that comment for a little while.

“Oh, I have plenty of tea to do just that.” Erwin chuckled, pulling onto the highway for them to get home.

Levi was silent the entire way back.

* * *

“You’ve barely touched your plate, Levi. Is the food okay?”

Erwin’s concerned voice flooded his ears, and Levi glanced up from his near-untouched plate, processing his words after a moment. They were seated within Erwin’s kitchen, at the small table he had set there to eat at with what space he had in the apartment. The sky was dark outside, causing the orange glow of the lamplights inside to bring a little more ambience to the living space.

“Yeah, I… Sorry, it’s great.” Levi sighed, swallowing a bit. “I think I’m too stressed to eat.”

Erwin’s features had grown tender at his words, and he reached over, placing a hand upon Levi’s on the table. “Don’t eat if you can’t. Throwing up your food will be worse.” He reassured.

Levi gave a nod, and he moved his hand to take ahold of Erwin’s, squeezing it gently. 

“What’s stressing you out, Levi?”

Giving a small shrug, the shorter man stared down at his plate in thought, releasing Erwin’s hand after a moment. “A lot of things, but… Right now, I don’t really know.” Levi replied truthfully. “I feel like I can’t relax right now.” Like something was itching at him, something important, or on the other hand, something entirely insignificant.

“Why don’t we clean up? We can move this to the couch.” Erwin offered, and Levi nodded immediately.

He helped Erwin to transfer what he didn’t eat into a glass storage container, and stood next to his hip at the sink, sleeves rolled up as he scrubbed at the couple of dishes they had used for their food. He passed Erwin the soaked dishes, while the taller man used a rag to dry them, an entirely domestic act that Levi had found himself drowning within.

Before he knew it, the two of them were back on Erwin’s couch again. Levi grasped at his cup of nighttime tea like he depended on it, but he was sitting close to Erwin upon the cushions, tucked into his side where Erwin had an arm around him.

He hugged the mug close to his chest, Erwin dragging fingers through his hair absently. Despite the perfectly settled situation, Levi still gripped at his cup with tight knuckles.

“You’re tense.” Erwin whispered gently, guiding some silky strands from Levi’s face.

“I know.” Levi sighed, sipping at his tea slowly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Erwin asked with a small frown.

Levi smiled a bit, shifting on the couch to glance up at Erwin. “You’re fine, Smith. I just think a lot of things aren’t exactly working out for me right now.” He said, planting a hand on Erwin’s chest for the moment. He was a broad man, much larger than Levi, much taller. Levi found himself to feel safe whenever he was around him.

“Including me.” Erwin said quietly.

“Don’t say that.” Levi said, poking his side. “It isn’t your fault I’m a ball of nerves.”

Erwin leaned forward, placing his mug on the coffee table before he sat back again, this time reaching up to take Levi’s face into his hands. He brushed his thumb over his cheekbone lovingly. “I just hate that you feel this way.” He said softly.

Levi felt his heartbeat pick up at the contact, reaching up to rest a hand over one of Erwin’s, still gripping at his mug with his other hand. “About your class, or about you?”

Erwin smiled now, releasing a deep chuckle, and it made Levi’s cheeks flush. “You know, Levi, you are absolutely wonderful.” He said with a smile, and he leaned forward, planting a kiss to the tip of Levi’s nose.

Levi blinked, swallowing a little bit, feeling his breath lost from his chest at the moment. “Well… You–… Shut up.” He huffed, pushing Erwin’s hands from his face, only to tuck his face into his chest and squeeze his eyes shut. _You’re too nice to me._

Erwin rested his chin on Levi’s head, pulling him closer. “Ah, that’s okay. Hopefully it’ll soften that stubborn attitude of yours.” He teased lovingly.

“You love my stubbornness.” Levi grumbled into his shirt.

“That I do.” Erwin said softly, closing his eyes and keeping him close.

Levi sat like that for a while, within Erwin’s arms, but after a few minutes, he pulled back and glanced up at the other man. “I should go.” He sighed gently. “Isabel and Farlan are waiting on me.”

“All right.” Erwin said, bringing hair from Levi’s face again. “I’ll drive you home.”

Levi gave a nod, and as he stood to gather his jacket and other times, he took ahold of Erwin’s hand, intertwining their fingers and feeling as if all would be okay for now.


	9. Interlude: Levi Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a stressful day, facing his own thoughts alone for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Angst! Pain! More to come!!!
> 
> PS. The italicized are giving me a majorrrr problem tonight. Sorry for any weirdly un-italicized thoughts from Levi.

Levi had woken up with a start by a harsh sound from his front door. He was inclined to ignore it, burying his face back within his pillow, but as another couple of insistent knocks came in, his eyelids fluttered open slowly, grasping blindly around for his phone that had gotten lost beneath his blanket. The knocking didn’t halt once, and he grumbled a slew of curses as he finally found his phone to stare at the time.

Two twenty-three a.m. Levi had only gone to bed an hour ago.

Exhaling, figuring that this person wasn’t going to give up without an answer, he tossed his phone aside and rolled out of bed. As he groggily began to make his way out of his room and into the main one, he did his best to wipe the sleep from his eyes and remove any hair that had gotten stuck within the corner of his mouth, grunting out a sleepy ‘m’coming’ as he approached the front door. He felt bad for Farlan, who had passed out on the couch and was now wrapped up in a blanket as he stumbled sleepily from the living room area to where he and Isabel shared their room.

He grabbed a hold of the door, scrubbing at his eyelids tiredly, twisting the door knob in his grip as he tugged it open. “What d-”

Levi felt at a loss for words, blinking in disbelief at the sight of his Uncle Kenny standing there, a wide grin on his lips, his breath holding the stench of alcohol.

“Hey, Levi.” Kenny grinned, and Levi could have sworn he had more teeth the last time he had seen him.

_What the fuck?_

Levi was still trying to process the other man’s presence, his exhaustion preventing him from actually stepping in Kenny’s way as his uncle entered the apartment, immediately aiming for the kitchen area. His eyes followed the other man in shock, observing as he began to dig around through the cabinets.

“Been a while. Say, you got any whiskey? I figured I’d pop in for a drink, say hello, maybe stay a couple days.” He replied, narrowing his eyes when he was unable to find anything. “Jeez, it’s like you just moved in. No alcohol?”

Levi was unable to answer for a moment, guiding a hand through his hair and out of his face, blinking tiredly as he shut his apartment door. He reached up, burrowing his face in his hands, rubbing at his skin in hopes that Kenny would disappear. Alas, he opened his eyes, and Kenny was still there, finding Farlan’s small beer stash in the back of the fridge.

“Kenny,” He began, inhaling before he exhaled sharply. “Kenny, how the fuck did you find my apartment?”

Kenny gave a shrug, opening up the bottle of beer, tossing the cap onto the floor carelessly. “Mikasa got a little… Well, you could say _fed up_ with me.” He giggled a bit, almost childishly. “I don’t know why. All I did was crash on her couch for a couple’a days.” He explained, hiccuping a bit. “Anyway, she told me to come and bother you, so… Y’know… I asked around.”

Levi rested a couple of fingers against his own brow in pure annoyance, feeling his stress levels rise with every second. “You asked around? You expect me to believe anyone would tell a drunk sack of shit where I live?”

Kenny tipped his chin back, downing about half of the beer in one go, Levi scowling as the liquid dribbled down his uneven beard. He set it down onto the counter, belching after a moment. “Levi… Is that any way to talk to your dear uncle?” He asked wistfully. “Anyway, I’m going to need to take your couch for a few days. You know,’til I’m back on my feet, so I can pay the guys.”

Levi started to approach Kenny, huffing as he snatched the beer from Kenny’s hand as he picked it up again. Kenny made a sound of protest, but Levi stared back at him with an angered expression. “You have no guys to pay, Kenny. You’re a drunken gang leader with no one following you around anymore. You’ve got no money, and you’re hopping around what family you have left to suck the money out of their bank accounts and blow it all on alcohol instead of cleaning yourself up.” Levi growled, pouring the rest of his beer out into the sink, before placing the glass bottle into the recycle bin aside. “You _can’t_ stay in my apartment, Kenny. I’ve got enough shit going on as it is.”

Kenny narrowed his eyes towards Levi. “After all I’ve done for you?”

Levi felt his blood begin to boil. “After all _you’ve_ done?”

Kenny shrugged. “I took you in after your mom died. You were just a kiddo, Levi. I may be drunk, but it ain’t mean I hate you.” He pointed out.

“You didn’t exactly take care of me.” Levi replied angrily. “I sat in on your Poker games instead of going to school, and was held back a grade because you didn’t know Kindergarten existed.” He said sharply. “You barely remembered to feed me. I wouldn’t exactly call that A-plus parenting.”

“Ah, I tried my best.” Kenny waved him off, stepping past Levi to retrieve another beer bottle from the fridge. All Levi could do was watch in overtired disbelief as Kenny opened a second beverage, before stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room that was connected, exhaling contently as he plopped down onto the couch and folded his legs upon the old coffee table Farlan had bought online for cheap. (Either way, it was Farlan’s pride and joy). “Say, you don’t even got a TV yet?”

Levi didn’t think he could deal with this right now. Even in his own apartment, he felt trapped. He could very easily call the police, but after all, Kenny was his uncle, and he didn’t want to waste anyone’s time (or wake Isabel and Farlan up) if they weren’t going to take him in, anyway. With barely getting a blink of rest and the exhaustion catching up to him swiftly, Levi didn’t say a word, doing his best to calm himself down as he exited the kitchen and stepped back into his room, seating himself down onto his bed to bring his hair out of his face again. He rested his elbows upon his knees, having close to no energy to kick Kenny out right now, knowing the man wouldn’t leave willingly, anyhow.

Farlan and Isabel would surely wake up to quite the surprise in the morning.

He’d have to get him out eventually. Levi quite desperately wanted to call Erwin at the moment, ask if he could come over, but he had a feeling that the other man was likely asleep. He didn’t want to wake the other man up any more than he had in the past at this time, either.

Thankfully, he’d see Erwin in a couple of hours for class. Maybe he’d talk to him then.

* * *

Levi had ended up late to class. He had slept well past his alarm, having to scramble out of bed, not even getting the chance to change his clothes nor grab something to eat as he started out of his room. He tugged on his shoes and searched for his keys, all while Farlan was trying to question Levi as to why a sweaty drunk was on their couch, barely mumbling a word to his friend as he rushed out the apartment for class.

He knew Erwin wouldn’t actually care that he was late. In fact, the other man would pull him aside after, ask with those gentle eyes just how things were, if everything was all right, if he needed anything. Either way, however, he never liked to miss the other man’s lectures, his class actually becoming something that grounded him over the semester. He and Erwin had spoken less and less about class and more about their relationship as time went on.

Plenty of people still weren’t exactly aware of their bond, either, and the school board wouldn’t be pleased to find out, considering their age difference.

By the time he had stepped into the lecture hall, the class had been halfway over, a thin sheen of sweat coating his forehead from having to rush through cold weather and enter a well-heated building. He really should have taken that jacket Erwin offered him. The tips of his ears and nose were red, causing him to tug the lighter coat he had closer to his slim frame, though as he looked up to where Erwin was supposed to be, another man was standing there, mid-lecture.

Flushed and embarrassed, Levi made his way through the lecture hall to take his usual place next to Eren, glancing over at him with a confused expression. “Where’s Erwin?” He asked quietly.

Eren shrugged. “A sub came in today, said Professor Smith can’t work.” He said, eyes narrowing. “Why do you call him ‘Erwin’?”

Levi froze at his slip-up, clearing his throat with a slight shrug. ”Does it matter? He hates my guts, anyway.” He attempted to lie, leaning back in his seat to begin to take his items out of his bag.

Eren didn’t comment on it for now, turning back to the lecture.

“So, he didn’t say anything?” Levi asked after a moment. “About where he went?”

Eren looked back at him. “Probably a family emergency, or something.”

Levi swallowed. Momentarily, he felt embarrassed. He actually had no clue as to whether or not Erwin actually _had_ family. Levi had been so selfish within himself and only talking about his issues, that conversations with Erwin had never been about the taller, blonder man.

Finally letting it go, Levi was unable to properly pay attention for the rest of class, both Kenny and Erwin now on his mind.

* * *

Levi tucked his insufficient jacket closer to his small frame, exhaling in a dissatisfied nature as he made his way through campus to reach the bus stop. He wasn’t even inclined to go home, eager to stay as far away from there as possible for the moment, deciding a walk to _Ymir’s_ would soothe his anxieties overall. He needed tea, something that always grounded him, a beverage that he had recently begun to resonate with Erwin. Some tea would definitely do him good, and as he made his way through the cold air to exit and head across the street towards the cafe, he spotted Mikasa inside through the front window, feeling a hint of frustration rise up within his chest. He still had to confront her about Kenny.

He crossed the street, his fingertips nearly already numb, his eagerness to get inside quite obvious. He grabbed ahold of the even colder metal handle to open the door, stepping inside, the scent of coffee flooding his nose as he already began to approach Mikasa at the booth.

“Did you tell Kenny where I live?” Levi asked immediately, deciding not to take a seat just yet, glaring down at her with a quirked brow.

She glanced up at him from her coffee, feeling her skin pale just a bit. “Levi.” She greeted, a bit surprised.

“He showed up at my apartment last night, at two in the morning. Drank Farlan’s beer and woke he and I up.” Levi replied, moving to take a seat across from her finally. “He said you had something to do with it.”

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes roaming Levi’s uncertainly. “I- Well… Yes, and no.”

“So, yes.” Levi replied flatly.

“Eren couldn’t take any more of him.” Mikasa finally spilled. “Kenny was bothering us, day and night, stealing our cash from our wallets-”

“Already making a mistake leaving your wallets around.” Levi chimed.

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Mikasa sighed. “It wasn’t right for me to do that. To send him to you.”

Levi scanned her features for a moment or so. Finally, he allowed air to escape his own lips tiredly instead, wiping his hands over his face. “Didn’t know you and Eren were living together now.” He mumbled.

“It was getting a little much for me to commute, and… So, we both pooled in cash for a place to stay.” She explained. “I’m actually working with Hange now, on occasion… You know, to build my resume?”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. He didn’t have the energy to be upset, despite the hypertension along the temples of his head. “That’s great, Mikasa.” He replied, a bit softer, looking up to her again. “I’m happy for you.” He reassured, sitting up a bit in his seat.

She watched him with an apologetic gaze. “Is there anything I can do?”

Levi waved her off politely, shaking his head. “No. I can deal with him. Besides, I have no idea how you dealt with him for three days.” He replied. “Didn’t the apartment have a stench by the first day?”

Mikasa smiled now, even a little bit. “Oh, yeah. It was horrible. He definitely hasn’t showered recently.”

Levi hummed, bringing hair from his face. “I don’t blame you. For sending him out.” He exhaled. “Worst case, I’ll call the police, or… I don’t know.” He grumbled. “Decapitate him in his sleep.”

Mikasa laughed now, though her guilt was still evident in her features.

“Don’t worry about it.” Levi nudged her ankle under the table. He was suppressing his anger for now, as much as he had a right to be rageful at the moment. “We’ve both dealt with him before. He’ll be off again before we know it.”

“Can I get you anything?” Mikasa offered, nodding towards the counter.

 _Yeah, Kenny out of my apartment and back into yours._ “I could really go for some tea.” Levi huffed out a bitter laugh. “About three cups worth.”

“Well, I know that.” She rolled her eyes. “What do you want?”

“Green tea is fine.” He said, and despite his anger, he didn’t want to overcomplicate an order or price for her.

“All right.” She stood up, placing a hand on his arm for a moment, before she headed towards the cash register to get Levi something to drink. He watched her as she went, trying to justify repressing his emotions for his cousin, who had gone through equally as much in the long run, perhaps even more than he had.

The jingle of the cafe door had barely awoken Levi from his thoughts, just barely registering Eren stepping up to the table he had been sitting at, blinking up at him when he made himself known.

“Hey, Levi.” Eren greeted.

“Didn’t mean to take your seat.” Levi said coolly, moving to stand.

“You don’t wanna stay?”

“Mikasa ordered me a tea. Probably gonna take it to go.” Levi replied, scrubbing at the nape of his neck for just a moment, feeling temporarily awkward with the information he knew about Eren and Kenny.

Eren nodded. “Well, don’t be a stranger. Feels like I haven’t really spoken to you in a while.” He chuckled. “Is Professor Smith’s class really taking up that much of your time?” He asked playfully.

The comment wasn’t anywhere near suggestive, but Levi felt his heart race and his head spin, unable to even reply to Eren’s comment. There was no way he knew, but his chest and body rolled with anxiety and other emotions, wanting nothing more than to get out as soon as he could.

When Mikasa returned with his tea, Levi took it without a ‘thank you’, barely saying goodbye as he left _Ymir’s_ to head as far away as he could for the moment.

* * *

The bus ride home was the first moment of solace Levi could provide for himself. The warmth of his paper tea cup allowed his digits to retain some sort of feeling, and he sipped it thankfully, keeping his phone in his free hand as he stared down at the unread messages he had sent to Erwin upon learning he wouldn’t be teaching class.

_**Levi**  
Hope you’re okay. Missed you in class today._

_**Levi**  
Are you okay, though? Haven’t heard from you all morning._

_**Levi**  
it’s good you can’t hear my thoughts from here, you might have gotten angry at me for the first time. Not like you ever do_

_**Levi**  
Which, is fine._

_**Levi**  
I mean_

_**Levi**  
It’s great_

_**Levi**  
Just ignore these… Text me back when you can_

Levi read them over, and despite no one else being able to see them, he felt ashamed for bothering Erwin. _Idiot, idiot, idiot._ He probably had serious business to attend to, something going on, something out of Levi’s control despite him wanting to do as much as he could for Erwin. He was stressed out for his soulmate despite not being aware of his situation, carrying the burden without actually knowing what it was.

He shut his phone off for now, sipping at his tea to calm himself for now, despite it not helping too much.

* * *

By the time he stepped into his apartment once again, his head was pounding. He wasn’t ready to face Farlan or Isabel, nor Kenny, but he knew he’d have to eventually, painfully aware that his friends wouldn’t be pleased with his uncle’s presence. He shut the door, his tea long finished in the empty cup, his eyes roaming the area as he entered quite hesitantly.

Shouting was evident from Isabel and Farlan’s room. Levi exhaled, not ready to come across whatever was within, knowing Kenny was very likely causing problems for Farlan.

“C’mon! Levi said I could stay!” Kenny yelled, able to be heard from the half-open door.

“Yeah, okay, old man, whatever you say. Get the _fuck_ out of my bed!” Farlan shouted back.

Levi had intent to intervene, up until his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket instantaneously, hoping to hear news from Erwin, though he blinked when he saw Hange’s name upon the screen. He answered the call, raising the phone to his ear, turning in the opposite direction of the obnoxious noises his friend and uncle were making. He flinched as he heard something clatter, trying to focus on the call. _There goes Farlan’s snow globe_.

“Hange?” Levi greeted, his fingertips still trying to regain feeling as he held his phone.

There was some incoherent shuffling on the other side of the line, and then, some sniffling. “Levi- Could you… Are you busy?”

Levi felt a frown pull at his lips. “What’s wrong? Are you all right?”

There was a pause, Hange likely wiping her tears, the evidence of her blowing her nose sounding from his cellphone not long after. “I’m at the hospital.”

Levi was already heading out the door again, not having placed anything down. “Which one? I’m on my way.”

* * *

Getting back on the bus wasn’t a problem for Levi; Nor the numbness in his bones that he couldn’t quite shake, or the rumble of his stomach from having eaten so little over the day, nor the worry in his body overall. Hange hadn’t given him all too many details, but they were enough for Levi to rush over directly, or as fast as public transportation would allow him.

He arrived not long after, heading straight to the front desk to check in, incredibly eager to find the room Hange was in. The clerk has ushered Levi to calm down, but it was impossible for him to, the stress of the day prevalent in his tight shoulders.

Once he was given the room name, Levi wasted no time, taking the stairs up to the second floor with haste. The rooms were confusing, some of the numbering causing parts of it to go down rather than up. Levi had almost grown disoriented, but upon finally finding his way, his heart thudding in his chest, he approached room two hundred and thirty-seven, his throat feeling constricted and tight.

The sight he was greeted with was not a welcome one. Hange was standing at the side of a hospital bed, and sitting within it was Erwin. He was unconscious as the moment, his face bruised, littered in small cuts and purplish marks. Levi felt like emptying the contents of his stomach, despite only bile being left within. He felt himself shudder, pulling his jacket a bit closer to him out of comfort more than anything else, beginning to approach the hospital bed, legs like jelly.

“Levi,” Hange gasped, throwing herself forward as she threw her arms around the other man, but Levi never stopped staring at Erwin.

“What happened?” Levi asked worriedly, pulling back to finally stare up at her, desperate for an answer.

“He was in a car accident. Last night.” She explained. “He had dropped me home after a long day at the lab, I… I hugged him goodbye, and then this morning, I...” She sniffled, wiping at her wet cheeks again.

“Is he okay?” Levi asked, releasing Hange to start to approach Erwin’s hospital bed, slowly moving to take a seat upon the empty chair next to where he lay. Erwin looked so calm like this, his breath shallow, and yet all the same he appeared weakened by the circumstances he had endured. There was a soft _beep_ from the heart monitor at a steady pace. Erwin had a sling on his right arm, very likely from breaking it.

Hange nodded, swallowing thickly as she hugged her arms to herself. “He’s been unconscious since, but… The doctor’s said he should be waking up soon.”

Levi felt his eyes grow bleary, and he reached out, placing a hand upon Erwin’s where it rested next to him on the bed. Even in his state, it was warm, and Levi was careful of the IV as he slipped his smaller hand into Erwin’s left hand, interlacing their fingers with a deep frown. _I only left you for a couple of days, Smith._ He held back the tears, glancing over at Hange as he kept a taut expression.

“I should’ve… I wasn’t going to stay at the lab, I—”

“Hange.” Levi stated, a bit firmer now, and she looked up at him through her wet lashes. “You look exhausted. Have you been here all day?” He asked, and she nodded. “Go home. Get some rest. I’ll watch over him for a little while.” He reassured.

“But, I—”

“There’s no use staying here and worrying. You know that.” Levi replied. “I’ll call you if anything changes.”

Hange seemed hesitant, glancing to Erwin with a saddened frown, though she finally looked back to Levi, eventually giving in. “You’ll call me?” She asked, and Levi nodded instantly.

She was even more reluctant in gathering her things, but she had given Levi a big hug on the way out, coating the shoulder of his jacket in snot in tears. She had kept her eyes on Erwin the entire way out of the room, before she shut the door behind her, leaving the two of th be.

Levi looked back to the other man with a frown, masking his shaking hands by taking Erwin’s hand again.

 _I’m here now.._ Levi thought, finding his eyes fall shut in defeat of the day, the weight of his shoulders heavier than ever as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Erwin’s hand as he held it. _I’m not going anywhere._


End file.
